Princesa
by Beastboy12325
Summary: El final
1. Chapter 1

Una chica solitaria caminaba por los pasillos de un enorme castillo, desde ese lugar se podía ver un enorme reino de casas doradas y resplandecientes y hermosos bosques, la gente reía y celebraba en las calles del lugar, mientras hacían levitar objetos o jugaban con pequeños trucos de magia, todo el reino irradiaba una gran felicidad, pero la chica que los veía solo en su semblante se notaba una profunda tristeza y dolor.

La chica era muy hermosa, era muy pálida y tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros, de un hermoso color azul oscuro, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y delineado por un traje pegado al cuerpo, con una capa que lo rodeaba, de color azul oscuro también.

Raven suspiro de tristeza, hacia ya 5 años que la habían obligado a regresar a Azarath, ahora que había logrado derrotar a Trigon, realmente ella no quería irse, pero la corte la quería ahí y si se desataba una pelea, esta vez podrían sus amigos resultar muy mal heridos.

Recuerda también como se despidió de cada uno, le dolió como nunca, pero mas despedirse de C.B. con quien se había encariñado desde el día que el la abraso...

-Recuerdo-

-Raven estaba guardando los libros y las fotos que tenia en su habitación, que ya casi estaba vacía, cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, C.B. estaba entrando en ella-

¿Por que entras a mi habitación?

¿Por que no te has despedido de mi nisiquiera? ¿No somos amigos?

¿Tan ansioso estas de que me vaya que ya quieres decirme adiós?

No quiero que te vayas, Raven

No tengo elección, soy la princesa de Azarat y tengo que cumplir con mi deber y asumir mi puesto, un regalo de despedida

-Tomo un pequeño papel doblado y se lo dio a C.B. luego se alejo un poco, en el suelo había unos símbolos escritos, C.B. leyó rápidamente lo que Raven había escrito, abrió los ojos sorprendido, al entender a quien podría hacer volver con esa formula, pero no le importaba ya Terra, solo, le importaba decírselo...

¡¡¡ME GUSTAS RAVEN!

-Raven se quedo paralizada unos segundos, mientras el portal se abría frente a ella, C.B. había cerrado los ojos al gritarle, de repente los abrió sorprendido al sentir los labios de Raven pegados a los suyos, lo ultimo que vio, fue a Raven retrocediendo lentamente en el portal, que se cerro después de eso...-

-Fin del recuerdo-

Despierte princesa

¿Que sucede Carel?

Raven se levanto, al parecer se había adormilado en la orilla del balcón, del pasillo apareció un chico mas o menos de su edad (por si lo preguntan, 20 años) de cabello negro corto, era algo mas alto que Raven y no tan pálido, pero también tenia una gema en su frente, que era ocultada por su cabello

¿Y por que me dices princesa?

Usted es la princesa de Azarat, señorita

No me agrada que me digas así, dime Raven

Usted es nuestra princesa

Como quieras

¿De nuevo soñando con sus amigos?

Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada

La conozco bien, princesa

Es verdad (suspiro) creo que los extraño demasiado, estos 5 años, tu has sido mi único amigo y antes de que me fuera también, es verdad ¿por que no seguiste siendo un monje de Azar?

Eso ya se lo diré cuando se deba, princesa

Si tú lo dices...

Es verdad, su madre la espera

Ya voy

Raven se levanto y siguió a Carel por los pasillos del palacio muchas personas que estaban en el camino se apartaban y se inclinaban cuando Raven pasaba, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero aun así no le gustaba, cuando entro al salón vio que Arella se acercaba a ella, traía puesta una túnica blanca con adornos dorados, se acero a Raven sonriente, pero esta ni se inmuto, Arella la miro triste ya que sabia que se merecía que Raven la odiara... y con lo que le iba a decir ahora, la odiaría aun mas...

Hija, necesito hablar contigo, sola

Si señora

Carel dijo eso y con una inclinación salia de la habitación cerrando una enorme puerta, ahora Raven y Arella estaban solas, ambas se miraban pero no decían nada, Raven veía a su madre con odio, como la había visto desde que la obligaron a volver, después de que se habían negado a ayudarla a luchar contra Trigon.

Que quieres, madre?

Quería hablar contigo tranquilamente, pero se ve que no podré

No si no me dices que puedo regresar con mis amigos

Sabes que no te diré eso

Entonces adiós

Raven se volteo y se dirigió a la salida, cuando su madre le hablo

Tu coronación será en 3 meses

¿Y eso que? yo no pedí ser la reina de Azarat

Lo siento hija, de verdad por lo que te ocurrió, por eso te digo esto, tienes... que casarte cuando te corones

¿Que?

Son las reglas de Azarat hija

No lo haré!

Lo siento, pero no tienes opción

¡¡¡Para esto querías que volviera! ¡¡¡Solo para esto me quieres ver!

Te advierto Raven lo que sucederá, el consejo quiere casarte con un príncipe del país vecino...

NO lo haré!

Entonces, Raven, busca a alguien a quien quieras... es lo único que te puedo aconsejar, hija mía...

Bueno, hache esta el primer capitulo de mi Nuevo fic xD

Ojala que les guste este tanto como el anterior, aunque con este si me tardare un poquito mas por que apenas lo comencé anoche xD

Espero que les grade

Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Raven se quedo pasmada, por la noticia que había recibido, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la habitación, afuera, la esperaba Carel en el pasillo, ella se lanzo sobre el y lo abraso llorando, Carel le correspondió el abraso.

Princesa...

No quiero carel, No quiero!

Princesa... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor?...

Raven solo siguió así, tal vez no iba mucho con su forma de ser, pero ahora el dolor que sentía era mayor al que jamás había sentido antes, la habían condenado a estar para siempre al lado de alguien, solo como un símbolo o una mascota, ya que sabia que la costumbre es que Azarat fuera gobernado por un rey, no por una reina…

Varias horas después, Carel caminaba solo por los oscuros pasillos, sabia que lo que acababa de hacer le costaría caro con los monjes de azar, que ellos querían controlar a Raven y así, seguir gobernando Azarat, pero por alguna razón, no podía, no quería permitir que Raven sufriera

Camino y abrió una enorme puerta, ahí, Raven estaba dormida.

Princesa…

¿He? ¿Carel, que haces aquí?

Raven se levanto, pero se dirigió hacia las sombras, traía puesto un top negro y la ropa interior y no quería que la vieran así

Ahí algo que quiero decirle... alguien vino...

¿Quien?

Nosotros, Raven

Raven volteo y abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el pasillo, estaban Robin, Star, Ciborg, Terra y C.B...

Hola, amigos...

Los titanes se acercaron un poco, Robin le tendió la mano a Raven

Hola de nuevo, amiga...

Que traes puesto? O.O –C.B.-

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver C.B. fue el puño de Raven acercándose lentamente a su rostro… después todo se oscureció…

¡¡¡Una princesa! ¡¡¡Guau!

No es tan sorprendente C.B.

Los titanes estaban en el jardín del palacio, simplemente tirados en el suelo, era la mañana siguiente del día en el que habían llegado, y aunque no habían dormido nada, no se sentían cansados, le habían estado contando a Raven todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos 5 años, como liberaron a Terra, como C.B. y Terra se hicieron novios y luego se separaron, como Slade había muerto, como Ciborg había conseguido que su cuerpo se desarrollara de nuevo con el tiempo y había podido crecer, e incluso, la boda de Robin y Star

Ahora todos se veían diferentes, Robin ahora era mucho mas alto y su cuerpo estaba mas fornido, traía también el cabello algo largo con una camisa de manga corta negra y unos jeans.

Star ahora era más hermosa y sonriente que nunca, ahora tenía una camisa que dejaba su espalda desnuda y algo de su vientre y unos shorts de mezclilla, en su dedo brillaba una hermosa sortija con un diamante.

C.B. ahora era mucho más alto y delgado, pero no había cambiado casi nada, ahora traía unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga corta morada.

Terra traía unos jeans azules, algo rotos y despintados y una camisa amarilla de tirantes, ella si había cambiado, su cabello era más largo y su cuerpo mas formado, además de que ahora era algo mas seria.

Ciborg ahora era más grande y se veía mucho más fuerte, pero en su rostro seguía siendo el mismo.

C.B. miraba de reojo a Raven, no podía creer que su antigua compañera tuviera ese cuerpo, aunque habían pasado 5 años, el nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, esa era la razón por la que había terminado con Terra casi de inmediato, y ahora se sentía contento al ver a Raven de nuevo, aun cuando la hubiera visto abrasando a un chico que el no conocía, Raven por su parte por primera vez en 5 años, se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Por el jardín se acerco Carel

Disculpe princesa

¿Que ocurre?

Su madre acaba de salir al reino vecino señorita, también los miembros del consejo

Este bien, por favor prepara lo que te dije

Si, señorita

Carel se inclino un poco y después volvió al castillo

No parece afectarte en nada que tu madre te deje sola aquí, amiga Raven -Star-

Ella y yo no nos llevamos bien

Entiendo... -Star-

Pero se ve que con ese chico guapo si te llevas muy bien ¿he?

Le decía Terra con una mirada picara, Raven se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada, solo se levanto

Bueno ¿les gustaría conocer Azarat?

Claro! -Star-

Será divertido -Robin-

Todos se levantaron, algunos estirando un poco los músculos y siguieron a Raven, un poco mas adelante había unos enormes caballos, eran negros y tenían un casco de color rojo rubí que resplandecía, en uno de ellos estaba montado carel

Todo esta listo para mostrarles a sus amigos el reino señorita

Gracias

Vaya, no sabia que tenias esto Raven -C.B.-

¿Y que esperabas de una princesa? -Terra-

C.B. se subió al suyo, cuando todos estuvieron listos, partieron siguiendo a Raven, salieron por unas enormes puertas hacia un gran campo, mas haya de el se veía la gigantesca ciudad de Azarat

Árboles árboles árboles ¿que no hay nada mas interesante? -Cy-

Ya llegamos -Raven-

Se detuvo, cuando los demás lo hicieron se quedaron boquiabiertos, una enorme muralla de color dorado se levantaba frente a ellos, unas enormes puertas estaban abiertas y frente a ellos había un gigantesco mercado.

Solo quédense a mi lado -Raven-

Bajaron de los caballos y Carel se quedo cuidándolos mientras los demás entraban, el lugar era enorme y había miles de personas, los titanes permanecieron cerca de Raven y entraron en una gran tienda

Cielos! - -Terra y Star-

Las paredes de la tienda y todo su interior estaban llenos de joyas y de vestidos y ropa, antes de que algunos de los chicos reaccionara, sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento, unos segundos después veían a Terra y Star probándose todo lo de la tienda

Este… chicas… -C.B.-

Disculpe señor

Dijo, un hombre calvo y gordo que se acercaba a ellos con el rostro algo preocupado

Tienen dinero para pagar lo que compraran? Por su vestimenta son extranjeros

Este… -Robin-

No hay problema, yo pagare

¡¡Princesa!

El hombre se inclino un poco

Disculpe, no sabia que eran sus amigos, disculpe, ya no los molestare

El hombre salio de la vista algo rápido

Vaya, eso fue… -C.B.-

Raro… lo se –Raven-

¿Y Robin? –Cy-

¡¡Auxilio! –Robin-

Los chicos fueron a donde se había oído la llama de auxilio, venían de los vestidores, al girar para ver que ocurría, todos se cayeron a estilo anime

¿Segura que le gusta, amiga Terra?

Claro! ¿No ves que se mueve contento?

Robin estaba atado y amordazado mientras le probaban algunas cosas que Star había escogido para ella

No deberías gritar así! –C.B.-

Mmmmffffffff mmmmmmmfffffff –Robin-

Pues si quieres te lo hacemos a ti también

Terra lo volteo a ver con una mirada maligna

Auxilio!

Yo ayudo! –Cy-

C.B. se puso atrás de Raven, esta solo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, había de verdad, extrañado todo eso…

Hola

Por lo visto ya me toco también una regañada TT

Bueno, Kiten. Al menos logre que me dijeras antes quien iba a ser kat girl en tu fic xD

Ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado y creenme, carel no se quedara solo

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos xD


	3. Chapter 3

Un rato después, salían de la tienda, las cosas que compraron Terra y Star eran tantas que tendrían que enviarlas aparte al castillo, pero aun así, salieron felices y relajadas de la tienda

Que divertido! ¿Hay otros lugares para visitar, amiga Raven?

Algunos

Unas horas después, todos regresaban cansados al castillo

Parece que les fue bien, princesa

Si, hace mucho que no pasaba un día feliz

Me alegro

Oye Carel

Que sucede princesa?

Gracias

Raven le sonrió y Carel se sonrojo mucho

C.B. esta celoso, C.B. esta celoso

Ya Ciborg

Es cierto, hace mucho que no te veía con esa cara C.B. -Terra-

Es verdad, amigo C.B. parece que estas enamorado! ¿No Robin? ¿Robin?

Miren... -Robin-

Robin miraba, el camino que habían tomado iba por encima de una colina y debajo se veía un enorme lago, el sol se veía bajando lentamente reflejándose en el agua

Es precioso... Robin... -Star-

No sabia que Azarat era así -Robin-

No es tan bueno como piensan, será mejor seguir -Raven-

Que pasa? ¿no te agrada tu hogar, amiga?

No es tan bueno como crees...

A mi me gusta

Por que aun no lo conoces

Hey chicas! ¡¡¡Vamos o nos dejaran!

Les hablaba Terra, Star y Raven voltearon y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, ya dirigiéndose hacia el castillo

Star abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos del sol le daban en su rostro, se desperezo un poco en su cama y alargo la mano para despertar a Robin, pero el no estaba a su lado, se levanto un poco y vio una bata de seda de color rosa que había comprado el día anterior, se la puso y salio de su habitación, una de las sirvientes del castillo iba caminando por el pasillo.

Di...Disculpa -Star-

Dígame señorita -Sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia-

Si, busco a Robin

Ha, se refiere al chico guapo de pelo negro ¿verdad?

Es mi esposo ¬¬

Ha, disculpe, si se donde esta

¿Me podrías llevar?

Por supuesto, sígame

Star siguió a la muchacha, mientras veía a su alrededor, la luz entraba abundantemente en el castillo, cuyas paredes eran doradas, como si estuvieran echas de oro, Star estaba maravillada por como se veía todo, los sirvientes la miraban cuando pasaba, Star se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, al sentir la mirada de los hombres clavadas en su cuerpo, pero también noto algo extraño, ninguno tenia la joya en la frente, que tenían Raven y Carel, tampoco usaban el traje que estos llevaban, si no que traían ropa blanca, cubiertas con capas de tela de varios colores, entraron en un corredor y llegaron a una puerta de madera gruesa.

Aquí es señorita

Gracias

La sirvienta se inclino y se fue por el corredor, Star abrió la puerta

¡¡¡Vamos ganale, ganale! -C.B.-

Tu puedes! -Terra-

Amigos! ¿Que hacen?

Mira a tu marido xD -Terra-

Star se acerco, había un gran circulo y en medio, Carel y Robin peleaban en medio del circulo, ambos eran muy fuertes y estaban peleando al mismo nivel, dejando boquiabierta a Star, todos los demás titanes estaban viendo la pelea, en un momento, ambos se golpearon y retrocedieron de un salto

Eres fuerte -Robin-

Usted también -carel-

Vaya pelea! -Terra-

Desde hace cuanto están aquí amigos? -Star-

Unas horas -C.B.-

Perdona Star por dejarte dormida -Robin-

Star se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Perdonado

Vaya, parece que quieren estar solos -Raven-

Es cierto, no interrumpimos -Terra-

Tengo hambre -C.B.-

Ordenare de inmediato que les preparen el desayuno, princesa -Carel-

Si! ¡¡¡A comer! -C.B. y Ciborg-

C.B. Ciborg y Terra salieron rápido del cuarto, los demás los siguieron tranquilamente, cuando llegaron al comedor una gran mesa estaba servida

Genial - -Terra-

Vamos! -Star-

Star, Ciborg, C.B. y Terra comían rápidamente, dejando uno tras otro platos vacíos, Raven y Robin solo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Un rato después, salían hacia el jardín

Y que haremos hoy?

M... hay un lago enorme por aquí

¿Nadar? Excelente amiga Raven

Vamos! -C.B.-

Si... -Raven-

C.B. se le quedo mirando a Raven unos momentos, no sabia por que, peor le parecía muy extraño, como se había estado comportando

Yo no iré -Raven-

¿Por que no amiga?

Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, Carel, por favor llevalos a que se diviertan

Si señorita

Segura? -Terra-

Si, ustedes diviértanse

Raven les sonrió un poco y se dirigió al castillo, un rato después, Raven los veía desde el balcón de su habitación, salir del castillo

Sabia que no tenias nada que hacer ¿por que estas tan deprimida?

Raven volteo, en la pared estaba C.B.

No puedes entrar a mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?

Esta no es la torre T

Entonces haz lo que quieras

¿Que sucede, Raven? ¿Por que estas así?

¿Como?

Deprimida, vamos Raven, puedes decírmelo ¿somos amigos?

Raven medito un poco, era verdad, C.B. siempre había sido su amigo, podía confiar en el, Raven se sentó en la cama y C.B. a su lado

Hace 5 años que no los veo, pero siempre los extrañe y extrañe esta vida

Y que ocurre? ahora estamos aquí de nuevo, juntos

Si, pero todo ha cambiado, hubo muchas cosas que me he perdido, que jamás recuperare

Como que?

La boda de Star y Robin, tu noviazgo con Terra, tu rompimiento con Terra, la muerte de Slade, el regreso de Terra, sus cumpleaños, fiestas, peleas, ataque de villanos, fines de semana comiendo pizza

Pues, no te has perdido de mucho

Además... hace 5 años tú me dijiste que te gustaba, y nunca pude corresponderte, pero parece no importarte, de seguro te la pasaste bien con Terra mientras no estuve

Terra y yo rompimos, por que jamás deje de pensar en ti, creo que en verdad nunca me gusto ella

Raven se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, cuando sintió que C.B. tomaba su mano, volteo y lo miro a los ojos

Y el tiempo perdido, puede recuperarse, ¿que tal, si sales conmigo hoy? estaremos los 2 solos

Raven sonrió un poco

Vamos! ¡¡No me dirás que no!

(suspiro) esta bien, vamos

Mientras tanto lejos del reino de Azarath, Arella hablaba con otra persona, también en un palacio

Mi hijo se casara con su hija, así el reino de Kang y el de Azarath se unirán al fin

No estoy muy seguro que mi hija quiera casarse, Shanon

Eso no me importa, Arella, el consejo de los monjes de azar se ha comprometido ya con tu reino, tu hija es mía

Arella no pudo decir nada, solamente volteo y salio de la habitación, una sombra aprecio entonces detrás de Shanon

No te preocupes, la chica que te gusta será tuya, ella no tiene el valor para defenderla y los monjes de azar, son de quien pueda pagar su precio-Shanon-

Esta bien... así Raven al fin será mía y Azarath también... -sombra-

Perdonen la tardanza

Jajajaja, lo siento de verdad, pero acá, deje en la noche el fic a medio escribir y pues, se fue la luz y no lo había guardado, jeje xD

Bueno, Ojala les guste este capitulo, y por si preguntan, no dejare que Carel se quede solo y si, esta enamorado de Raven, pero ya verán luego lo que ocurre, Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos

¡¡¡Dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Raven y C.B. caminaban por un pequeño prado, alejándose de la ciudad, pronto llegaron a un hermoso bosque, todo estaba iluminado, había mucha sombra, pero la luz atravesaba aun por en medio de las ramas, pareciendo que la tierra era bañada por una nube de rayos, que eran los del sol, Raven estaba asombrada

No conocía este lugar ¿como es que tu...?

Los animales me lo dijeron

¿Y tus papas cuando han estado aquí?

Pues... ¡¡¡oye!

¿Crees que te creería, que puedes hablar con los animales?

Mis poderes han crecido desde que nos vimos, ahora además de transformarme en animales, puedo entenderlos, su idioma

Eso si es un buen truco, C.B.

Ja, ahora soy el hombre bestia

Con la pose esa ridícula y encima de unas enormes letras que decían Beast Man

Siempre vas a ser el chico bestia para mi

Pues no lo soy

Si lo eres

No lo soy

Que si

Que no

Que si

¡¡¡Que no que no que no! (Haciendo berrinche)

Vaya, que maduro te estas viendo ahora ¬¬U

¿He?... Jeje XD mejor seguimos paseando

¬¬U Mejor me regreso

Espera! Ya veras, por aquí debe de estar, no te arrepentirás

OK, veamos

Raven siguió a C.B. le sorprendió en verdad no conocer ese lugar, pero aun mas, cuando C.B. reviso detrás de unos arbustos

Llegamos

A donde, C.B.?

Mira...

Movió los arbustos y Raven se quedo paralizada, frente a ella estaba un hermoso y enorme lago, del que apenas se podía ver la otra orilla, el agua era plateada con destellos dorados por el sol y con hermosas aves de colores, el viento soplo un poco, detrás de Raven haciendo volar su cabello, entonces se vio una enorme nube rosa, volando en círculos, todos esos eran pétalo de cerezo que danzaban con el viento, para ir a caer al lago

C.B... esto es...

¿Tan bonito como tú?

Raven se sonrojo mucho, realmente, no esperaba que C.B. fuera así, después de 5 años, C.B. también estaba impresionado, el cabello de Raven se veía alborotado, flotando con el viento, cubriéndole un poquito el cuello, su capa también, dejando ver su hermosísima figura, ambos se veían a los ojos, como hipnotizados, mientras poco a poco se acercaban... pronto sus labios se unieron, en un tierno beso, mientras los pétalos del cerezo flotaban a su alrededor.

BOOOOYYYYAAAAAA!

NO!

Lejos de ahí, Ciborg jugaba entre un montón de muchachos en un videojuego, Carel los había llevado a un pequeño centro, que aunque quedando muy fuera de lugar, había cientos de videojuegos.

Nunca pensé que hubiera cosas así en Azarath -Robin-

La tecnología de Azarath es más avanzada que la de la tierra, pero decidieron seguir con el equilibrio entre lo nuevo y lo viejo, por eso hay cosas así aquí en Azarath

Ha... ¿Y nosotros?

Jaja, ve aquí, no te arrepentirás

Carel le señalo un punto en la ciudad, Robin supo de inmediatos donde estaba, Star y el se fueron caminando juntos mientras platicaban, Carel siguió caminando entonces hasta que llego a una sombra

Como va todo?

Ellos son sus amigos... -Carel-

Más te vale que te deshagas de ellos

Yo...

¡¡¡Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no nos obedeces!

Si señor...

La voz ceso, mientras Carel camino cabizbajo hacia los caballos, realmente, este plan no le gustaba nada...

C.B. y Raven seguían caminando por la orilla del pequeño lago, platicando y riendo, simplemente divirtiéndose, Raven en su interior, admitía un gran cambio en el chico, realmente empezaba a gustarle.

Raven, algo te quería preguntar

Dime

¿Por que llorabas esta tan triste?

Raven se sorprendió, definitivamente, se sorprendió al saber que C.B. pudiera sentir sus sentimientos

Este bien... creo que no puedo ocultártelo más

Raven le relato toda la historia a C.B., en unos momentos, C.B. la vio con algo de compasión

Y... realmente... no se que voy a hacer... conozco a ese chico, es alguien horrible

Hay una manera de que no te cases con el

¿He? ¿Cual?

Aceptando esto

C.B. tomo la mano de Raven, esta se sonrojo, mientras sentía, que C.B. deslizaba una sortija en su dedo

Te casarías con migo Raven?...

C.B., no puedo aceptar si es por librarme del compromiso

No es por librarte... es por que siempre te he amado

Raven se sonrojo de golpe, mientras C.B. se acercaba y la besaba en los labios, poco a poco, el beso se hizo mas apasionado, de pronto, C.B. puso la mano encima de uno de sus pechos, Raven se sonrojo y también acaricio el pecho de su novio

Te amo... C.B...

Decía Raven, mientras continuaban besándose lentamente, con el deseo y el amor, de quien lleva el hermoso sentimiento del amor, desde siempre en su corazón

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste (si es así, dejen reviews, no sean malos ¬¬)

Solo les diré, que ese apenas es el comienzo

Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

¡¡No puedes hacerlo! -Shanon-

Lo siento, ya lo decidí, no puedo vender a mi hija así -Arela-

Las dos gobernantes de los reinos llevaban ya mucho tiempo discutiendo en ese lugar, varias personas con capuchas en las entradas escuchaban todo, pero no lograban intimidar a Arella.

Hacia mucho tiempo que los dos reinos, Kang y Azarath habían estado en un conflicto, desde hacia generaciones, se decían incluso rumores, de que ellos habían incluido, en el rapto de Trigon a Arella, que había terminado con la muerte del rey de Azarath y el nacimiento de Raven...

La paz había sido firmada por un contrato hacia tiempo, pero en este acambio se había "vendido" a Raven para casarse con Lee, el príncipe de Kang, la única que podía detener esa boda era Arella y al fin parecía que estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Lo siento, pero la boda se llevara a cabo como se planeo, y no podrás detenerla Arella

Arela volteo, los guardias se llevaron disimuladamente las manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas

Mejor dejen eso...

Una sombra había aparecido detrás de los guardias.

Como vez Shanon, no vengo desprotegida, la boda se cancela y es mi ultima palabra, si quieren empezar una guerra, Azarath estará lista para enfrentarlos, si se atreven...

Arela camino hacia la entrada y salio de la habitación, las enormes puertas se cerraron detrás de su "guardaespaldas" un rato después, se veía un carruaje en la salida del castillo, Shanon miraba por la ventana.

Creo que tendremos que encargarnos de el, Lee -Shanon-

La sombra salio, era un chico pálido, como Raven, en su frente se veía una joya de color negro, el pelo era largo y se lo ataba a una coleta, era muy delgado, como si estuviera muerto.

Es hora de deshacernos de ese estorbo madre -Lee-

El sol se estaba poniendo ya en el horizonte, la caravana que conducía a Arella avanzaba por un espeso bosque, había 5 soldados y encabezándola el guardia de Arella, era un tipo grande y se notaba que era muy fuerte, traía el cabello largo y desordenado por toda la espalda y una capa blanca, llevaba una espada samurai (mas o menos como Seijuro Hiko de Samurai x) Arella iba meditando dentro de un pequeño carruaje, sin saber que hacer, presentía algo...

Deténganse todos -Hiko-

Que sucede?

Arella se asomo por la ventana del carruaje

Adentro del carruaje, guardias, bajen de sus caballos y prepárense, tu no (le dijo al guardia que estaba al frente junto con el) prepárate para ir por ayuda

Señor, no vemos ¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! -Guardia-

Cientos de demonios empezaron a salir de los árboles y de las sombras y se lanzaron contra los guardias

Ahora corre y trae ayuda -Hiko-

Los demonios que lo atacaron fueron destrozados antes siquiera de tocarlo, el guardia salio en su caballo y huyo camino a Azarath, después al voltearse vio que los demonios luchaban por destrozar un campo de fuerza negro que estaba alrededor del carruaje, los demás guardias ya estaban tendidos en el suelo, Hiko se volteo y empezó a matarlos, pero cada vez salían mas de las sombras.

Estas muy callada

Si, lo siento, creo que estoy cansada

Star y Robin caminaban de regreso al castillo, habían estado recorriendo todo Azarath desde la mañana y lo que querían era ya regresar, Ciborg al parecer ya se había ido, cuando iban llegando al camino, vieron que Raven y C.B. salían de una parte del bosque

Y ustedes de donde vienen? -Robin-

Yo... -Raven-

Nos perdimos, jeje -C.B.-

Star les sonrió, pero por un pequeño destello, vio el anillo que Raven traía en su mano.

¡¡Por que no se adelantan! Este... quiero preguntarle algo a Raven

He? -Robin-

Vamos vamos, circulando!

Star prácticamente corrió a C.B. y Robin, cuando le pareció que estaban muy lejos

¡¡¡¡Amiga Raven!

Dijo mientras abrasaba tan fuerte a Raven que casi oía sus huesos crujir

Me haces daño! -Raven-

Jeje perdona, es que ¡¡te vas a casar te vas a casar!

Raven no alcanzo a huir cuando Star volvió a abrasarla

Espera! -Raven- si... C.B. me lo propuso hace rato

Y aceptaste

Si...

Raven puso un semblante algo extraño

Que pasa amiga Raven?

Yo... realmente ¿crees que este bien que me case con el?

Claro tu lo amas ¿o no?

Yo... han pasado tantas cosas... tengo tantos problemas... que realmente no se que pensar... no quiero engañarme, pensar que lo amaba y después...

Entonces, no te cases con el hasta que estés segura , solo no le devuelvas el anillo

He?

Quédate con el, tu decidirás con el tiempo, no se van a casar mañana, si en este tiempo se enfadan o se pelean, regrésaselo, si no, entonces...

Entonces?

¿Puedo ser la madrina?

Raven suspiro resignada y asintió con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo lejos, se vio un jinete salir del bosque, iba a toda prisa, al llegar, su caballo cayo exhausto

Señorita Raven!

'he? -Raven-

Unos momentos después, varios hombres, Raven, Carel y los demás titanes iban de camino a ese claro, al llegar, varios demonios huían despavoridos mientras Hiko seguía destrozándolos, Star y los demás se lograron abrir paso

Hiko! -Raven-

Princesa -Hiko-

Mi madre ¿donde esta? -Raven-

Ella aun esta en el campo! -Hiko-

Madre!

Esta bien, Raven -C.B.-

No muy bien -Carel-

Que le... ¡¡¡madre!

Arela se veía cansada y con ojeras, apenas pudiendo mantener sus ojos abiertos, toda su fuerza había desaparecido...

Uso demasiado su poder -carel-

Le tomara tiempo recuperarse, señora, lo siento -Hiko-

No se preocupen... debo decirles algo...es importante...

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdonen por no haber puesto romance en esta, pero esto tiene que ver mucho con la historia xD

Ojala les haya gustado, adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Un rato después, Raven se encontraba saliendo de una habitación donde su madre acababa de dormirse, aun estaba algo perturbada por lo que Arella acababa de contarle.

Historia

Antes de que Raven naciera, Azarath era un lugar mucho mas grande y prospero que ahora, el bosque donde Arella había sido atacada era parte de el, donde había solo luz y sol y los habitantes de Azarath Vivian felices, hace tiempo habían decidido dejar de usar la tecnología para destruir el ambiente y solo la utilizaban para la comodidad en sus casas, por lo que fuera de ellas, todo lucia como un pueblo medieval, donde había prosperidad gracias al rey de Azarath y a Arella.

El reino Kang en ese tiempo era amigo del de Azarath, el rey era conocido por tener un enorme poder y su reino de ser tan grande como Azarath.

Un día, el rey de Azarath fue asesinado, pero nadie sabia por quien y su esposa ascendió al trono, pero los ciudadanos aterrados por ya no tener a su líder y solo tener a una mujer embarazada y vieja para protegerlos, habían entrado en pánico, ya que se creía que el demonio Trigon se acercaba a ese reino, hubo muchas rebeliones y manifestaciones que Shanon no era capas de detener, ya que siempre intentaba hacer todo por el camino correcto y del dialogo a la fuerza, los bandidos y borrachos del reino se enfurecían en contra de su reina y buscaban derrocarla, para lo cual se incitaban a las masas y los guardias de Kang apenas eran capas de detenerlos.

Azarath ofreció ayudar a Kang y envió un batallón de soldados para sacar primero a la familia real, Shanon a pesar de estar a punto de dar a luz y débil rehusó abandonar su trono, cuando los soldados iban de regreso por el bosque, los bandidos los habían atacado, matando a todos los soldados y también a la familia, padre, madre, hermanos y a la hija mayor de la reina.

Debido a esto, Shanon enloqueció y en medio de su dolor dio a luz a un hijo que se consideraba maldito, ella nunca volvió a ser la misma, convoco a los demonios y fantasmas y con ellos destrozo la turba y acabo con todos los manifestantes, usando la fuerza no solo para oprimir la rebelión, si no también a su pueblo, destrozando y apoderándose del bosque que era la frontera entre los 2 reinos, Shanon culpaba a Azarath de lo que le había sucedido a su familia, reuniendo un ejercito de demonios ataco a ese reino, el cual se defendió y gracias al poder del rey de Azarath, una y otra vez rechazaron a sus enemigos.

En ese tiempo, Shanon estaba loca de poder, es todo lo que quería, los monjes de Azar aprovechando eso se habían reunido en secreto con ella, ofrecido una hija de Arella para que se casara con su hijo, haciendo así al reino mas poderoso de la historia, pero esto no parecía ser suficiente para Shanon, ella quería mas, entonces los monjes decidieron darle a una hija de Arella... y de alguien mas poderoso que el mismo rey de Azarath.

Durante la siguiente batalla, los ancianos extrañamente se habían ofrecido para combatir al lado del rey, algo que jamás habían echo, durante esa batalla, miles de demonios de fuego atacaron apoyando al ejercito de Kang, el rey de Azarath y los monjes de Azar peleaban muy adelantados en la batalla, hasta que algo paso, el rey fue asesinado durante esa batalla, lo único que se sabia... era que los demonios no eran capaces de lograr eso.

Después de la muerte del Rey, apareció el demonio Trigon en el combate, logrando la victoria para Azarath... y capturando a Arella.

Después de unos días, Arella había sido liberada por Trigon, pero se veía muy cambiada y marcada, confesándole a su pueblo, que esperaba un hijo de Trigon.

En los siguientes tiempos de la guerra, un vagabundo había parecido de la nada en el reino de Azarath, diciendo llamarse Seijuro Hiko, nadie sabia quien era, pero tan pronto había escuchado de su llegada, Arella lo recibió con alegría y lo puso al frente de sus tropas, el pueblo estaba furioso al tener que depender de un extraño, pero pronto se contentaron al ver el poder del guerrero y las continuas victorias contra Kang a manos de el, lo que hizo que la guerra terminara.

Arella había dado a luz a una hermosa bebe, pero que a la vez expulsaba un oscuro y enorme poder, sabiendo ahora quien era el padre de la pequeña Raven, la reina de Kang estuvo contenta y amenazando a Arella con destruir Azarath uniéndose con Trigon y con los monjes de Azar de su lado, habían pactado que Raven se casaría con el príncipe Lee cuando estos crecieran.

Raven fue criada por los monjes de Azarath, pero estos temiendo que Raven no les obedeciera, jamás le enseñaron a usar sus poderes, si no que la criaron metiéndole en la cabeza que ella era peligrosa, un moustro y haciéndola creer que la protegían, habían echo que Raven suprimiera sus poderes y que solo usara una pequeña parte de ellos, menos del 5.

Pero Raven preocupada de mas y tal vez, teniendo parte del buen corazón de su padre en ella, decidió exiliarse de Azarath y una noche escapo a la tierra, los monjes la dejaron ir pensando que Raven se controlaría y la destruiría, volviendo mas sumisa, aterrada y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para evitar que volviera a pasar, a los ancianos esto les convenía, ya que si la alianza se llevaba a cabo, ellos tomarían el poder... una vez que se encargaran de Raven y Lee, con una chica traumatizada y sin querer usar su poder y con un niño loco, no seria problema adueñarse de ese mundo.

Pero Raven en la tierra había conocido a los titanes, varios años después, a los ancianos les había llegado la noticia de la muerte de Trigon a manos de Raven y les entro pánico, sin saber que ocurriría si Raven descubría lo que en realidad había pasado, significaría un gran peligro para todos, entonces decidieron separarla de sus amigos y regresarla a Azarath, así era como Raven había vuelto, pero por fortuna para los ancianos, ella no se había enterado de nada, y Arella, ahora ya vieja, sin fuerzas y temiendo por su hija, había cooperado con ellos todo ese tiempo, hasta ese momento...

Fin de la historia

Raven seguía pensando en eso, mientras veía preocupada la ciudad de Azarath desde el balcón, el pueblo ahora se veía mas oscuro y sombrío que nunca, todos preocupados por su reina y por su propio futuro, no podía pensar en nada mas...

Raven?

Raven volteo, C.B. estaba acercándose a ella por el balcón

No se... de verdad por que me siento mal, perdóname C.B., no pudimos salir hoy

No te preocupes, sabes que eso no me importa

C.B. se puso al lado de Raven, esta se sonrojo un poco.

Ya veras que se pondrá bien

Eso espero...

Si, pero no es bueno afrontar estos problemas con el estomago vació, así que vamos a cenar

Yo...

Oye, mas te vale que vayas, me costo trabajo convencer a Star para que no cocinara ¬¬

Esta bien, iré ¿contento?

Si, anda

C.B. jalo a Raven de la mano y salieron felices de la habitación, pero al salir, se encontraron con un hombre con capa negra.

Raven, tenemos un anuncio en el salón del trono, acompáñanos

Esta bien, iré de inmediato

Una vez que el hombre se retiro

Quien era el? -C.B.-

El jefe de los monjes de Azar, algo esta apunto de pasar... C.B.

Que pasa?

Antes, ahí que ir a un lugar, rápido, Ojala que sea lo correcto...

Raven y C.B. fueron hacia la sala del trono, esta era una enorme sala con columnas doradas y paredes blancas, todos los monjes de Azar estaban reunidos frente al trono, Raven salio y se sentó en la parte que correspondía a la reina de Azarath, lugar que ocupaba desde el momento en que su madre ya no había podido levantarse.

Veo que tienes mucho valor para sentarte ahí Raven -Monje- Aun no eres la gobernante

Mi madre ya no puede gobernar Azarath así que ahora lo soy yo.

Para ser reina debes estar casada, y tu matrimonio con el príncipe Lee no se efectuara aun.

Mi matrimonio con el príncipe no se hará, por que acabo de convertirme en la esposa, de un gran amigo... ¿no es asi, C.B.?

Todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia C.B.,(excepto Star) cuando el se puso al lado de Raven, y poniéndose en el lugar del rey de Azarath.

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo del fic, es verdad, Raven se caso ya con C.B. pero no se decepcionen si no saque la boda, ya que una cosa es la boda y otra la ceremonia, y ya verán como será esta xD

Bueno, espero que este capitulo no los haya aburrido, solo que era necesario que conocieran la situación de Azarath para que le entendieran bien al fic. Y pronto volveré a poner escenas de C.B. y Raven así como Star y Robin, solo aguántenme un poquito xD

Por si lo preguntan, Star si fue la madrina y fue la única de los titanes que estuvo presente en la boda, por algo ella no se sorprendió (solo les digo para aclararles esa duda)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si es así dejen reviews, y si no pues también para decirme que no les gusto, adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Viva los novios! -Ciborg-

SI! -Terra-

Terra y Ciborg cantaban felices, hacia horas que los monjes de azar se habían ido, enojados, pero nada podían ya hacer, desde ese momento los titanes habían estado celebrando, ahora ya era mucho mas noche, hace un rato que Star y Robin se habían ido a dormir...

Creo que nosotros también nos vamos -C.B.-

Vamos, quédense un poco mas! -Terra-

Creo que no ¬¬ -Raven-

Raven y C.B. se fueron juntos, Ciborg solo dio un gran bostezo

Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir -Cy-

Oye, no me dejes sola ¬¬ ¿que tal si jugamos un videojuego he? te ganare xD -Terra-

Lo siento, ya es tarde, hasta mañana

Que aburrido eres ¬¬

Si como quieras, adiós

Terra dio un gran suspiro luego de que Ciborg se fue, normalmente C.B. y ella jugaban videojuegos hasta que amanecía y no estaba acostumbrada a pasar las noches sola, se levanto y estiro un poco los brazos, después se fue hacia su habitación.

Camino los pasillos del castillo, los sirvientes ya estaban dormidos y las luces se habían apagado pero ella ya sabia el camino por donde debía pasar, se detuvo, a la vuelta de una esquina estaba una luz encendida, se acerco un poco y se asomo, después se oculto sonriendo, C.B. y Raven hablaban frente a la entrada de la habitación que ahora era de ellos, pero no se lograba escuchar nada.

Raven y C.B. habían ido caminando juntos pro el pasillo, C.B. sabia por que habían precipitado tanto la boda y que Raven se sentía insegura, al llegar al cuarto se habían detenido (ahí fue donde Terra llego)

Si quieres... puedo dormir en el sofá xD -C.B.-

Discúlpame C.B.

No tienes por que preocuparte además, sabes que cuando quieras te puedes arrepentir

C.B. se volteo para dirigirse a su habitación

C.B... -Raven-

¿S... Mmpppff O.O

C.B. abrió los ojos sorprendido, Raven le acababa de plantar un beso en los labios, mientras se colgaba de su cuello, poco a poco ambos entraron en la habitación, Terra medio escondida, veía esa escena con una sonrisa en los labios, se recargo en la pared y pesadamente se dejo cae en el suelo del castillo, suspiro y sonrió un poquito, no podía decir que la boda de C.B. y Raven era sorpresa, ya que ella había echo el diamante que había en el anillo, pero aun asi no pensaba que extrañaría tanto a su amigo, sentía como si estuviera muy lejos de ahí... ya fuera de su alcance

Se quedo ahí unos momentos, pensando, después se levanto, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, al levantar la vista, vio una sombra deslizándose por el pasillo, se acerco un poco mas, era Carel, no sabia que podía estar haciendo a esa hora y lo siguió lentamente, Carel camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras por las que bajo poco a poco, entro en una pequeña habitación y Terra se oculto al lado de la entrada, adentro parecía haber otra persona, Terra reconoció la voz, era del líder de los monjes de Azar

No sabia nada de ese matrimonio, señor -Carel-

Esta bien, ya nos encargaremos de enviudar a la nueva reina

Yo me encargare de eso, señor -Carel-

No, será mejor que su amiguita lo haga

Terra se movió sorprendida, cuando alguien la tomo del cuello por atrás, levantándola, Terra sentía ahogarse, Carel y el líder de los monjes se acercaron a ella, Terra no veía quien la estaba estrangulando, el monje se bajo la capucha, era viejo y calvo, con una mirada de odio, varias marcas surcaban toda su cara, también traía la gema en la frente

Bueno, ahora qué ya sabes quien será tu nuevo amo, es hora de que te despidas, preciosa.

Terra abrió los ojos mucho, no podía emitir ningún sonido, solo sentía un enorme dolor al sentir que algo se enterraba en su espalda, poco a poco dejo de luchar, sus brazos quedaron colgando, cayo, seguía conciente pero no podía moverse, sintió que sacaban el cuchillo de golpe de su espalda pero no pudo gritar, la movieron boca arriba, no entendía por que seguía con vida.

Bueno preciosa, prepárate para ser mi esclava

El jefe de los monjes acerco su mano a la de Terra, cada vez mas cercana...

Waa! -Robin-

Otra vez ¬¬ -Raven-

Jaja ¿Ya te cansaste niño?

Decía Hiko mientras ayudaba a Robin a levantarse, era casi medio día, pero desde temprano que Robin había querido entrenar con Hiko, a pesar de haber estado peleando con todas sus fuerzas en la "practica" no había logrado nisiquiera tocar al maestro.

El maestro Hiko es el mas fuerte general que ha habido en azarath -Raven-

Ahora veo por que -C.B.-

Jaja, es divertido ver volar a Robin -Star-

Star, esto no es gracioso, auch -Robin-

Jaja Robin xD

Star se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso, abrasándolo.

Vaya, que pegaditos están -C.B.-

Pues ustedes no están muy pegaditos y eso que son recién casados -Robin-

Oye ¬¬ -C.B.-

Jajaja ¿que pasa, no supiste cumplir? -Robin (obvio que jugando)-

Ya veras xD -C.B. se transformo en un tiranosaurio-

Ho... Ho... O.O -Robin-

Star se acerco y se sentó al lado de Raven mientras veían a C.B. apunto de comerse a Robin

Y como fue? -Star-

(suspiro) Fue maravilloso ¡¡ Pero que me haces decir! -Raven (y bien sonrojada)-

jajaja, que bien amiga Raven ! XD

Star le dio su abraso tritura huesos (marca registrada) a Raven, pero la soltó al ver que Terra y Ciborg se aproximaban

Oigan ¿Que hizo Robin ahora? -Terra-

¿Por que? -Star-

Se oye un gritote -Robin- ¡¡¡auxilio!

Ha, por eso -Star-

No deberían separarlos? -Raven-

No, esto pasa muy seguido ahora, parece que Robin ocupo tu lugar molestando a C.B. en la torre

-Cy-

Si, pero a el no le gusta C.B. -Raven-

Mas le vale -Star-

Jeje, mejor vamos a separarlos, que quiero ir a comer -Terra-

Pero amiga Terra, apenas desayunamos

Pero yo estaba dormida cuando lo hicieron -Terra-

Es verdad, hoy no dormiste en tu habitación ¿donde estabas? -Cy-

Yo... Oye ¿por que fuiste a mi habitación? ¬¬

Yo... -Cy-

Le va a doler -Star-

Y mucho -Raven-

C.B. apareció detrás de Raven

Mucho mucho -C.B.-

Y Robin? -Star-

Aquí estoy

Robin apareció al lado de Star, parecía intacto (milagros de la animación moderna)

Este... Terra... Tranquila yo...

Terra empezaba a poner sus ojos brillantes, cuando un hombre entro corriendo al jardín

Señora, señora! -Hombre-

Creo que te hablan a ti, Raven -Star-

Que pasa? -Raven-

Carel y los demás monjes de azar han abandonado el castillo y la ciudad

Que? esto nunca había pasado -Raven-

¿Crees que fue por la boda? -C.B.-

No lo creo -Hiko-

Que sucede? -Raven-

La ultima vez que los monjes abandonaron azarath, fue cuando la invasión de Kang

Crees que hayan huido? -Robin-

Es lo mas seguro -Hiko-

¿Pero de que? -Terra-

Haré vigilar las fronteras, por si las dudas, señora

Hazlo

Raven se levanto y entro al castillo poniéndose su capucha, C.B. la siguió

¿Es tan malo eso? los monjes son malos, tu misma me lo has dicho siempre -C.B.-

Aun asi, la gente confía en ellos, con ellos se siente protegida, que se hayan ido, para los del pueblo es presagio de algo malo, se sentirán intranquilos y tal vez tengan razón.

Mucha preocupación por tan poca cosa -C.B.-

Tal vez no fue tan poca cosa -Raven-

C.B. se asomo por la ventana de donde Raven miraba, una enorme nube negra se acercaba hacia Azarath, pareciendo que llovía fuego de ella...

Bueno aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo, se que se decepcionaron por que no hubo boda, pero ya pronto les compensare con algo, por lo pronto esto fue lo que he escrito, espero que les guste, por que la verdad últimamente no he estado muy convencido de mis fics xD

Bueno, nos vemos luego,

Ha, si se preguntan por que Terra sigue ahí, lo verán en el siguiente capitulo,

Ahora si, adiós

Dejen reviews XD


	8. Chapter 8

Creo que seria mejor ir nosotros solos -Hiko- si el ejercito de azarath se va, la ciudad quedaría expuesta, además no sabemos que sea esa cosa

Tiene Razón, Raven -Robin-

Entonces creo que debemos ir nosotros, -Terra-

No puedo dejar a Azarath, si algo ocurre -Raven-

Tranquila, si algo ocurre, o me encargo, me quedare aquí -Ciborg-

Yo también, con Cy y yo será más que suficiente -C.B.-

Este... creo que mejor seria que fueras tu tmb. C.B., Ciborg si te necesitamos

Todos miraron extrañados a Terra

¿Que, no puedo pensar de vez en cuando? -Terra-

Esta bien, entonces vamos -Robin-

Un rato después, todos los titanes iban en camino hacia donde se veía la extraña tormenta, todos iban en caballo, todos cabalgaban como si fuera algo de diario aunque iban muy rápido, por alguna razón, Hiko se mantenía muy cerca de Terra, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta o incluso gustarle, en un momento volvió y le tiro un beso y fue mas rápido, a los demás titanes no les extrañaba esta actitud, pero al parecer a el si, sabia que algo pasaba...

Creo que tendremos que desmontar -Hiko-

Parece -Raven-

Habían llegado a un enorme muro de rocas, que les franqueaba el paso por completo, el único camino que había era una pequeña gruta

Podemos pasar por encima con nuestros poderes -Star-

Y asi podrían vernos, no se si la princesa quiera llegar sin que se den cuenta o que nos vean -Hiko-

Desmontaron y se dirigieron hacia la gruta

¿Y si no tiene salida? -C.B.-

Oigan ¿que no recuerdan que voy yo también? vamos, adelante -Terra-

Esta bien, vamos -Robin-

Todos entraron despacio, el túnel era oscuro y estrecho, por algunas partes caían gotas de agua y había estalactitas y estalagmitas (piedras picudas) por todo el camino, pronto, llegaron a una gigantesca caverna subterránea, las paredes de la caverna eran de un azul brillante, varios cristales se veían alrededor, pero no se alcanzaba a ver el final de esa inmensa caverna, solo sombras mas adelante.

Cielos, no sabia que había cavernas asi -C.B.-

Nisiquiera yo la conocía y ya había venido antes por estos lugares -Hiko- esto no estaba aquí antes...

Eso significa -Robin-

Que es una trampa! -Hiko-

Todos voltearon para intentar regresar, pero un enorme terremoto empezó a sentirse

Para esto Terra! -Raven-

No puedo, no soy yo! -Terra-

Miren! -Star-

Del techo empezaban a salir miles de demonios de color rojo y azul, parecían lluvias de fuego

Dispersémonos -Robin-

Todos los titanes se dividieron, mientras que la cueva crujía como si miles de rayos la atacaran por fuera, a cada titán los seguía un gran grupo de demonios...

Robin los esquivaba a todos, mientras estos lo rodeaban volando, el se limitaba a golpearlos con su bastón en las alas, derribándolos fácilmente, en unos momentos, clavo su bastón en el suelo y girando cambio la dirección y todos los demonios chocaron contra el, varios de todos modos lo siguieron atacando y el les hizo frente directamente.

Star volaba disparando hacia atrás, sin ver siquiera a que le daba, también con los rayos de sus ojos destruía a los demonios que iban saliendo del techo cada vez eran mas, solo esquivaba a los que se acercaban, pero eran demasiados, pronto la empezaron a golpear y tenia que deshacerlos con sus puños para que no la atraparan.

C.B. se había convertido en un Tiranosaurio y atacaba lanzando dentelladas rápidamente, golpeando y tragándose a las criaturas que por alguna razón parecían estar evitándolo o huir de el, simplemente lo tentaban a seguirlo, aunque muchos morían al hacerlo.

Terra había creado una muralla de rocas a su alrededor, las cuales al girar la protegían de las criaturas que la atacan, destruyéndolas todas sin que siquiera llegaban, Terra parecía muy tranquila, y solo veía a sus amigos pelear.

Hiko solo parecía un relámpago, por donde pasaban quedaban demonios muertos o heridos, en unos segundos subió corriendo por la pared de la caverna, justo en el momento en que la enorme nube conseguía, con un relámpago, destrozar el techo de la caverna, miles de demonios mas salieron de ahí, hijo subía saltando por las rocas que caían y también por las criaturas, sin perder la vista de la enorme nube, moviendo su espada rápidamente, creo una poderosa ráfaga de aire la cual ataco a la nube, atravesándola por completo, una sombra salio de esta mientras se disipaba, la sombra cayo de un lado del hoyo creado por el rayo y Hiko de la otra, era un hombre flaco, de piel blanca y que solo traía unos pantalones viejos y raídos, al igual que un chaleco de piel, sus ojos parecían 2 centellas resplandecientes y su cabello rubio, estaba parado como un rato, traía una enorme cuchilla, Hiko sin decir nada salto y lo ataco, su oponente logro esquivarlo y comenzar una gran pelea, mientras que los titanes luchaban con los demonios, ya que, aunque habían dejado de salir de la nube, aun quedaban muchos fuera.

Terra seguía encerrada en su escudo de roca, cada titán peleaba por su lado sin tener tiempo de ver lo que a los demás les ocurría, pero ella solo tenia un objetivo, al final lo diviso...

Raven peleaba en el aire convertida en un cuervo en contra de los demonios, tan solo con tocarlos con sus alas o su cuerpo estos se destrozaban lanzando un grito de dolor, en unos momentos se metió debajo de la tierra, cuando los demonios se detuvieron desconcertados, una gigantesca ave negra salio del suelo tragándoselos a todos, después Raven volvió a su estado normal, quedando en el suelo se seco un poco el sudor de la frente y volteo para seguir luchando, ayudando a los demás, cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, Terra la había golpeado con una enorme roca puntiaguda, atravesándola, aunque por lo delgado de la roca, no la había matado, cayo al suelo, cubriendo su herida que sangraba mucho, mientras veía a Terra acercarse con una mirada sádica... no... Esa cosa no era Terra...

¿Cual es tu plan?

Tendrás que matarme para averiguarlo

Hiko y el extraño sujeto seguían peleando en la cima de la montaña

En ese caso, lo haré... Kutzuriuzen!

He? aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hiko lo había golpeado en 9 posiciones al mismo tiempo a la velocidad del rayo, destrozando su cuerpo por completo, solo la cuchilla quedo clava en la tierra

Ahora no puedes decírmelo, pero ya se que es lo que tramas...

Desde donde Hiko estaba, veía claramente a Terra mientras estaba a punto de darle a Raven el golpe final...

Si, se que no viene el romance que me pidieron, pero no se preocupen que pronto vendrá, espero que esta parte del fic les haya gustado (y mas a las odia Terras) pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo, adiós


	9. Chapter 9

Raven sentía un intenso dolor, casi no podía moverse y solo sentía su sangre salir por su herida, volteo, sus amigos no estaban, seguían peleando con los demonios, ahora entendía eso... todo era una trampa, veía a Terra acercándose, esta levanto una enorme roca sobre ella.

Terra... -Raven-

Tonta, tu amiga Terra ya no existe, esta muerta -voz--

Que? -Raven-

Debo admitir que fue muy difícil controlarla, pero lo he logrado, suprimí su espíritu para siempre, ella no volverá -voz-

Tú... tú la mataste! -Raven-

Los ojos de Raven brillaron con furia, mientras las sombras la cubrían, esa cosa hablaba con la voz de Terra, pero ella sabia que Terra debía seguir ahí, en algún lado, las sombras atacaron el cuerpo de Terra

NOoooooo°! aaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Voz-

Las sombras terminaron, la creatura con el cuerpo de Terra abrió los ojos, estaba jadeando pero aun asi, no tenia ningún rasguño, miro a Raven, seguía sangrando, pero ahora sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, ya no se movía, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía respirando, de seguro se había desmayado, una roca a su lado salio u pronto se quebró dejando una espada reluciente (si, las espadas se hacen de rocas xD) era una enorme y pesada espada de doble filo, pero podía manejarla sin ningún problema, definitivamente ese cuerpo era mucho mejor que el anterior, pensaba, se acerco y elevo la espada, cuando una voz la dejo fría.

Sabes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas, Kalima...

Kalima se volteo, de las sombras salio Hiko, con la espada desenvainada

Sabes lo que esta chica significa para mi, déjala -Hiko-

Primero tendrás que matarme Hiko -Kalima-

Sabes que lo haré -Hiko-

Y arruinaras el cuerpo de esta joven? ja, no me hagas reír, no eres capas -Kalima-

Pruébame -Hiko-

Hiko empuño su espada y ambos desaparecieron en un segundo, poco después ambos salieron lanzados hacia atrás, pero Hiko se impulso de nuevo y Kalima apenas logro eludir su ataque y tratar de retroceder, mientras Hiko la comenzaba a atacar rápidamente, pero al parecer con cuidado, a pesar de eso su fuerza era enorme, Kalima salto y ataco, en unos segundos salio volando con su espada destrozada, aterrada salio huyendo sobre una roca, mientras Hiko la seguía.

Raven abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en la tierra, a su alrededor había un enorme espacio negro con enormes islas y rocas flotantes se veían por todo el espacio, acostumbrada a eso, Raven se puso su capucha y comenzó a caminar por los caminos de roca, esa no era su mente, era la de Kalima, pero sabia que por ahí debía estar el espíritu de Terra, atrapado, y tenia que liberarlo.

Camino un poco, estando alerta en cada momento, cualquier cosa podía delatarla ahí, sin embargo, algo estaba mal... algo sucedía con Kalima, que tenia absolutamente toda su atención...

Raven despierta! -C.B.-

Todos los titanes estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Raven, hacia ya unos momentos que habían acabado con los demonios y habían encontrado a Raven en el suelo, no sabían por que, pero no podían reanimarla, aunque ya habían logrado detener su hemorragia.

Hiko perseguía a Kalima por el bosque pero sin intenciones de alcanzarla, pensaba, que podía hacer, para salvar a Terra, pero nada se le ocurría.

Raven siguió caminando por dentro de la mente de Kalima, hasta que vio donde se encontraba esta, al igual que Raven, Kalima tenia varias personalidades, se oculto detrás de una roca y observo, en un enorme espejo se veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, todas las personalidades de Kalima se encontraban reunidas ahí, Raven al fin vio quien era en realidad.

Debajo de las capuchas se encontraba una vieja, flaca y pálida, parecía no tener huesos y estaba encorvada, algunos mechones de cabellos blancos le colgaban de su cabeza, dándole un horrible aspecto, Raven la reconoció, era la bruja que desde hace miles de años, viajaba de cuerpo en cuerpo atrapando las almas que los habitaban y quedándose en el hasta que se hacia muy viejo para ella, hasta que cambiaba de anfitrión.

Sin embargo Raven veía también como huía aterrada, el espejo reflejaba lo que hacia su anfitriona, veía a una aterrada Terra, huyendo por el bosque, al fin entendió por que "Terror" se encontraba en el centro de las personalidades de Kalima, bien, eso la ayudaba en sus planes.

Siguió avanzando por entre las sombras, hasta que al final la vio, Terra estaba amarrada a un enorme pilar de color dorado, se acerco, Terra estaba inconsciente, se acerco y le levanto la vista pero no reaccionaba, Raven recordó algo, la bruja conjuraba un hechizo para suprimir las almas de sus victimas, la mano de Raven se rodeo de un haz negro y se acerco a Terra, una fuerte barrera de color rojo evitaba que se acercara dándole fuertes choques a Raven, pero al final logro traspasarla destruyéndola, Terra empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Alguien ha liberado el alma de la chica! -Furia-

Destruyámosla! -odio-

Esperen, no podemos dejar este lugar y a nuestra personalidad principal sola, mientras este asi, estará vulnerable, Odio, Furia, vayan y maten a la chica y a quien la este ayudando, las demás quedémoslos aquí a proteger a nuestra personalidad principal -Sabiduría-

Vamos -Furia-

Eso fue lo que paso... -Terra-

Terra le acababa de contar a Raven todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo la traición de los monjes de Azar, ahora Raven sabía lo que sucedía, por que esos guerreros eran tan poderosos.

Pues es hora de irnos a recuperar tu cuerpo -Raven-

Vamos -Terra-

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron de regreso, por el oscuro pasadizo

A donde vamos? -Terra-

La bruja esta vulnerable, su verdadero ser, dentro de este lugar esta expuesto, si la encontramos y la destruimos, podremos salir de aquí y tu recuperaras tu cuerpo -Raven-

Entiendo -Terra-

Tus poderes no sirven aquí -Raven-

Oye, llevo viviendo con Robin como 5 años, aprendí algunas cosas xD -Terra-

Asi que anduviste tras Robin -Raven-

Por quien me tomas? -Terra-

Por que crees que pregunto? -Raven-

5 minutos después de pensar

Oye! -Terra-

Sigamos... -Raven-

No Irán a ninguna parte

Se voltearon, Furia acababa de aparecer en una parte del túnel, mientras Odio, aparecía del otro, Estaban rodeadas...

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic

Oigan, pero al menos léanlo, que ya no me dejaron Reviews TT

Bueno, espero que este les haya gustado mas que el capitulo anterior, nos vemos.

Adiós


	10. Chapter 10

Raven y Terra retrocedieron, cada una mirando a una de las personalidades que acababan de aparecer, estas no eran como su yo original, si no que cada una había adquirido la apariencia de un cuerpo que la bruja había habitado anteriormente.

Odio era una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta los muslos, llevaba un traje como el de Raven solo que sin capa y de color totalmente negro, mientras que Furia llevaba un traje rojo, era mas pequeña y su rostro parecía como el de una niña, de cabello rubio en una pequeña cola de caballo, Raven que sabia que las apariencias adquirían la apariencia de los huéspedes que había matado, no pudo mas que aborrecer mas a Kalima de lo que ya lo hacia, al ver a esa pequeña niña.

Que hacemos? -Terra-

No que sabias -Raven-

Solo van a morir! -Odio-

Odio se lanzo contra Terra la cual logro esquivar su ataque y alejarla de ahí, comenzando a pelear, Terra peleaba bastante bien, pensó Raven mientras se acercaba a furia, la pequeña no parecía ser gran cosa.

No te fíes por las apariencias

Dijo Furia y lanzo un poderoso rayo a Raven, pero esta simplemente se uso a un lado y lo esquivo, pero al voltear la niña ya no estaba

¿Me buscabas?

Raven volteo, la niña estaba sobre ella con una gran bola de energía reunida, rápidamente se convirtió en cuervo y esquivo el ataque

¿He, donde esta? –Furia-

El cuervo negro salio debajo del piso y la golpeo al pasar, Raven se volvió a convertir en humana y elevando su capa, cientos de tentáculos salieron de ella y atacaron a Furia

No… ¡¡¡no!

La niña se arrastro tratando de agarrarse del suelo, pero fue en vano, Furia fue arrastrada hacia la zona oscura de donde salían los poderes de Raven

Fuera de ahí, Hiko ya había logrado acorralar a Kalima, la cual aterrada no sabía a donde seguir, cuando de repente empezó a gritar cayendo el piso

AAAAAAAA! Noo aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hiko se acerco a ella, se notaba que estaba sintiendo un inmenso dolor, de pronto comprendió todo y solo permaneció cerca de ella, esperando que no se escapara, ese tipo de dolor solo podía ocasionarlo, la perdida de una parte de tu ser.

Mientras tanto, Terra se enfrentaba a la representación del odio de Kalima, se notaba que aquel cuerpo huésped había sido el de una peleadora, ya que apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, finalmente Terra estaba acorralada, debajo del puente de rocas hacia otras, con grandes picos apuntando hacia arriba, era imposible escapar.

Es hora de morir, niña

Odio se lanzo hacia ella, pero en el ultimo minuto Terra se hizo a un lado, haciéndola caer

Noo! –Odio-

Terra solo vio que Odio se precipitaba hacia las rocas…

Auch, eso debe doler, bueno ¿ya terminaste?

Le dijo a Raven al ver que se acercaba

Vamonos –Raven-

Si

Terra y Raven siguieron, hasta que al fin llegaron a donde estaba el enorme espejo, Kalima estaba ahí, la verdadera, pero el resto de sus personalidades no lo estaban

Vamos por ella! –Terra-

Espera! –Raven-

Terra corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Kalima, pero a su alrededor salieron miles de rayos que la atacaron directamente

AAAA! -Terra-

Azrat, metrion Zintos!

De alrededor de Raven salieron cientos de rayos de color negro, que viajando por todo el lugar, fueron chocando con figuras invisibles, las personalidades de Kalima cayeron por el ataque de Raven, había ancianas y niñas entre ellas, por lo que Raven solo sintió que su cólera aumentaba, Raven corrió hacia donde Terra estaba, esta, con todo su cuerpo lastimado, apenas lograba moverse, pero Raven la ayudo a levantarse, cuando oyeron un grito desgarrador.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kalima se levanto de su puesto, cociéndose la cabeza y lanzado alaridos de dolor y de terror, se avalando hacia Raven pero esta la rechazo fácilmente con un pequeño hechizo

No quiero morir no quiero morir! No me saquen de aquí! No! –Kalima-

Eso no te importo cuando le quitaste la vida a tantas personas –Raven-

No, no lo permitiré ¡¡¡yo no moriré!

Kalima enloquecida se volvió a abalanzar contra Raven, cuando Terra la golpeo y la detuvo, golpeándola contra la pared

Chiquilla estupida! –Kalima-

Raven, vete, pronto –Terra-

Que? –Raven-

Si no rescato yo misma mi cuerpo no lo mereceré, ahora vete antes de que mi mente vuelva a la normalidad y te encierre para siempre!

Raven obedeció y se fue de ahí, sabia que era la pelea de Terra…

Hiko estaba inmóvil, frente a el estaba el cuerpo inerte de Terra, hacia ya tiempo que estaba completamente inmóvil, de repente se levanto, jadeando un poco

Donde estoy? –Terra-

Hay que ir pronto, Raven esta herida –Hiko-

¡¡¡¿¿Qué! –Terra-

Hiko y Terra corrieron hasta llegar a donde habían dejado a Raven, todos los titanes estaban reunidos alrededor de Raven, cuando Terra se acerco ahogo un grito, Raven apenas podía respirar, como si ya estuviera apunto de morir…

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!

En el siguiente capitulo, si, ya saldrán las escenas románticas que querían, pero mientras adiós xD


	11. Chapter 11

Hiko y Terra corrieron hasta llegar a donde habían dejado a Raven, todos los titanes estaban reunidos alrededor de Raven, cuando Terra se acerco ahogo un grito, Raven apenas podía respirar, como si ya estuviera apunto de morir…

Hay que llevarla a Azarat rápido -Robin-

Esta muy lejos de aquí -Star-

Yo la llevare

Terra y Hiko salieron de las sombras caminando lentamente

¡¡¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, traidora! -C.B.-

C.B...

Terra intento acercarse pero C.B. se transformo en un enorme dinosaurio y se puso frente a ella, Terra se hizo para atrás lentamente, cuando escucharon desde lejos una voz familiar

Chicos! -Voz-

Ciborg! -Star-

Todos voltearon, efectivamente, arriba del risco Ciborg se encontraba junto a un pequeño escuadrón de soldados, unos momentos después, llevaban a Raven hacia Azarat para que fuera atendida.

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, Terra se mantenía alejada de los demás, Hiko había respondido por ella y solo por eso no había sido encarcelada, pero ahora se encontraba habando con Robin, la joven sentía las miradas de odio a su alrededor, miro hacia donde estaban Hiko y Robin, parecían estar discutiendo algo

Que quieres que? -Hiko-

Quiero que me enseñes tu estilo de combate

Decía Robin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

El estilo Hitenmi Surugi no es para aficionados, mocoso

Enséñame!

Déjame adivinar, no

Terra le dijo aburrida, dirigiéndose a Star Fire, de todos los titanes ella era la única que le seguía hablando, para ella con que un amigo dijera que no había tratado de matar a Raven era más que suficiente para creerle

Jajaja, Robin es terco, haber quien lo es más -Star-

Si xD -Terra-

M.. te dare una oportunidad

Desde donde Terra y Star veían, solo vieron a Robin hacer un ademán de triunfo y dirigirse al castillo, sabían que algo planeaba

Ya dentro, Raven poco a poco abría los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de C.B.

Mmm... ¿Donde estamos? -Raven-

Estamos en el castillo -C.B.-

C.B. le contó a Raven todo lo que había ocurrido, inclusive que Terra no había sido encarcelada solo por que Hiko había respondido por ella

Terra no fue la que me ataco, tengo que decirlo

Raven hizo ademán de levantarse, pero pronto con un gemido de dolor volvió a recostarse

Estas muy lastimada -C.B.-

Ya me curare sola -Raven-

Lo se, pero mientras tanto tienes que estar asi

Déjame levantarme C.B.

Raven le había hablado con el mismo tono frió y amenazador que usaba en la torre T. C.B. apenas pudo aguantar la risa al verla hacer eso de nuevo después de tantos años.

¿Por que sonríes?

Por que hace mucho que no te veía asi

Se acerco un poco al rostro de Raven

No te acerques ¬¬

¿Por que no, que me harás?

Yo...

Raven lo vio un poco a los ojos, cambiando un poco su expresión, solamente se dibujo en ella una pequeña sonrisa, mientras C.B. se acercaba, Raven lo recibió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras C.B. se acercaba a ella, abrasándola un poco, en ese momento, Arella entro en la habitación

WWaaaa! O/O -Arella-

Madre! -Raven-

Espera Raven no te... -C.B.-

Desde abajo, todos vieron una enorme explosión de energía negra desde donde estaba la habitación de Raven

Jajajajajajajajajajaja

No es tan gracioso Madre ¬¬

Nunca me había reído tanto... jajajajajaja... pero tranquilos, no diré nada xD después de todo están casados

La habitación ahora estaba medio derrumbada, quedando solo la cama y unos cuantos muebles medio rotos, aun asi Arella había mantenido lejos a los sirvientes e incluso a los demás titanes con una "pequeña" mentira, ahora ella estaba más recuperada aunque debía apoyarse en un bastón para caminar y seguía muy pálida.

No tenias por que venir a meterte ¬¬

Solo quería ver si estabas bien hija, no pensé que estarías TAN bien

C.B. veía esta pequeña discusión sin atreverse a abrir la boca, no solo por que sabia que haría Raven enojada, si no que apenas podía contener la risa al oír el pleito entre las dos mujeres.

Vamos, total no es malo Raven, es verdad! Ustedes no fueron de luna de miel, deberían ir

Madre...

Ha si, haber ¿que fecha será?

Madre ¬¬

MM... ya se, a donde fuimos tu padre y yo, si seria bueno ir

MADRE!

Raven había gritado tan fuertemente que ahora se había puesto roja

Que pasa hija? O.O

No quiero ir de luna de miel ¬¬

Pero...

Pero nada

Pero... (Puso ojos de cachorrito tierno)

Ni asi me convences

En ese momento Star entro a la habitación

¿Que pasa? -Star-

Raven no quiere ir de luna de miel -Arella-

Pero por que! -Star-

Por que no -Raven-

Nádale Raven -Star (también con ojos de cachorrito tierno)-

No

Por favor! (Las dos)

Un rato después, un carruaje se estaba llenando

Te vas de luna de miel! -Terra-

No preguntes -Raven-

¿Y eso, por que se va? -Ciborg-

Cy, mejor no preguntes, de verdad -C.B.- (con un ojo morado, por que al fin de cuentas, no logro contener la risa)

Ya vamos, antes que mi madre nos mande escolta

Mejor -C.B.-

Ambos subieron al pequeño carruaje, realmente no sabían a donde irían (Arela había planeado todo) pero aun asi, Raven en su interior se sentía aliviada y feliz de poder estar un rato a solas con C.B., sabiendo que sus amigos estarían bien en su ausencia, ese día partieron hacia su pequeño viaje...

En la noche, Robin salía con una pequeña mochila junto a Star Fire, cuando Ciborg los alcanzo

Oigan ¿A donde van? -Cy-

Iremos a un pequeño viaje, necesito traer algo de una montaña

¿Que montaña?

Esa amigo Ciborg

Star señalo una gigantesca montaña que se veía a lo lejos

Vaya O.O -Cy-

Nos veremos en unos días amigo Ciborg

Star se despidió y camino hacia ella contenta, también le agradaba estar a solas con Robin un rato, Robin espero a que se alejara un poco

Bueno Cy, nos vemos, no pierdas de vista a Terra

No lo haré, ya lo sabes amigo -Cy-

Este bien, ha y te iba a agradecer, llegaste justo a tiempo con los soldados para llevar a Raven a salvo, como si ya supieras lo que había pasado

Si, sabía que Terra había atacado a Raven

¿Como? ¿Como lo supiste? -Robin-

Pues por la nota que me enviaste

Que dices!

Ciborg le dio un pequeño papel, efectivamente ahí estaba, con la letra de Robin, un mensaje de auxilio diciendo el lugar donde estaban y mencionaba también la herida de Raven y la traición de Terra

¿Lo vez? -Cy-

Ciborg, que esto que te voy a decir quede solo entre nosotros

¿Que cosa?

Yo no envié, ninguna señal de auxilio Ciborg, y estoy seguro que ninguno de los demás fue

¿Entonces quien...?

No lo se...

Robin alcanzo a Star y se pusieron juntos en marcha para cumplir la prueba que Hiko les había puesto, sin embargo, ahora Robin sentía una gran preocupación ¿quien había enviado ese mensaje...?

Bueno aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, de repente se me ocurrió alargar un poco la historia con este capitulo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya en el próximo se vera la luna de miel de C.B. y Raven, espero que también les vaya a gustar, ha y otra cosa, en cuanto a quien envió la nota, les dejare a ustedes averiguarlo (pista: No fue Carel ni Arela) ojala les haya gustado

Dejen reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

La pequeña caravana seguía sin detenerse, C.B. platicaba animado con Raven, que hace unos minutos se había despertado, la primera parte hacia sido muy aburrida para el, ya que la primera parte del viaje, Raven se había "dormido" para terminar de curar su herida, de la cual no quedaba ya rastro, ambos se sorprendieron al ver de que tantas cosas podrían hablar, aunque normalmente Raven solo callaba y dejaba a su pareja relatar lo que el quisiera y solo escuchaba, con el ceño fruncido, como en los viejos tiempos, y como en los viejos tiempos, disfrutaba de los relatos de su amigo y pareja.

Llegaremos en unos momentos señorita -Le dijo una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro, con aspecto calmado y amigable y enseguida acelero el paso en su caballo-

Es raro ver a alguien asi en el ejército de Azarath -C.B.-

Es una de los 3 generales -Raven-

Otra! ¿Cuantos ahí? -C.B.-

Te acabo de decir que 3 ¬¬

Pues dime por que

No ¬¬

Dímelo TT

No ¬¬

Porfis TT

Que no

O le digo a tu mama

Raven abrió la boca para volver a decirle que no, y la cerro mal humorada, comenzando con la historia, mientras C.B. se reía a carcajadas

El maestro Hiko, es el general mas grande que ha tenido Azarath después de mi padre, pero mientras Hiko aun no aparecía, otro general había tomado el mando y solo había logrado detener de golpe el ataque y mantener las tropas invasoras lejos, su nombre era Saga, durante ese tiempo, hizo grandes hazañas que lo convirtió en leyenda, protegiendo Azarath con su vida, cuando el maestro Hiko apareció ambos lucharon con igual fiereza y poder contra las tropas invasoras, hasta que en un combate, un demonio lo ataco destrozando todo su cuerpo y su cara, Saga cayo en un abismo y jamás se volvió a saber de el... nunca hallaron su cuerpo, y el tercero es ella, su nombre es Amaya, supuestamente la pupila del maestro Hiko, pero no se que haya echo, tiene mas o menos nuestra edad.

Ósea me dejaste como al principio ¬¬ -C.B.-

Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veían que se acercaban a una posada que se encontraba pegada a la falda de una enorme montaña, verde por las plantas que en ella había y blanca en la parte de arriba, cuya punta no se alcanzaba a ver

Hemos llegado señorita -Dijo Amaya, desmontando y acercándose a la puerta, uno empleados del lugar se acercaron para llevar el equipaje, mientras los 3 soldados que hacían de escolta para el carruaje desmontaban y daban una pequeña reverencia, y se alejaban con sus caballos, Amaya y Raven intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Llevare a mis habitaciones -Raven (con una pequeña sonrisa)-

Como guste, señorita -Ayama (correspondiendo la sonrisa)-

Ayama guió a Raven hacia la posada, mientras C.B. se quedaba extrañado, Raven nunca le había hablado asi a alguien que estuviera bajo su servicio, normalmente hacia las cosas ella misma, cuando le llego una idea a la cabeza.

¡¡¡Esperen! ¡¡¡Me dejan con el equipaje!

Pero ya era tarde, Raven y Amaya estaban dentro de la posada...

Robin y Star Fire avanzaban rápidamente hacia la montaña que tenían que franquear, Robin era muy fuerte y Star Fire no se quedaba atrás en resistencia, por lo que solo se detenían en la noche para comer algo y dormir un poco, pero por alguna razón Star notaba algo extraño a su compañero, normalmente era muy callado en sus viajes, en los que incluso la había llevado para conocer a la verdadera maestra, pero esta vez era diferente, normalmente comían hablando un poco, se fijaban en el camino, se desviaban un poco para ver lugares que Star quería conocer, pero esta vez, nisiquiera había dormido a su lado, si no que se paseaba alrededor de la pequeña fogata que hacían para calentarse, como una fiera enjaulada, como cuando Slade atacaba, pero eso no podía ser, Star hace tiempo había visto a Slade morir... la joven Tamaraniana no logro conciliar el sueño en todas esas noches, aunque lo fingía, por que Robin de vez en cuando voltea para ver si estaba bien, uno de los pocos cambios que había tenido en esos años, cuando no la vigilaba, Star se volteaba boca arriba y meditaba sobre cuando se lo diría, mientras miraba las estrellas.

Mientras en la posada donde se habían quedado, Raven a regañadientes (o al menos disimulándolos) había salido con C.B., aunque este seguía algo molesto por la bromita y Raven no se cansaba de insinuársela, con su típico tono neutral, aunque escondiera carcajadas interiores.

No sabía que eran amigas -C.B.-

Mi madre los primeros días, la puso como mi guía en Azarath, también como guarda espaldas y no se por que, nos hicimos buenas amigas aunque casi nunca hablamos -Raven-

C.B. supo de inmediato por que, las 2 jóvenes eran muy parecidas y tenían mas o menos el mismo carácter, pero también en secreto no tenia nada que agradecer que hubiera otra chica que estaba dispuesto a tratarlo como Raven lo hacia, (traducción: Hacerle desear no haber nacido xD) sin que siquiera le importara que el fuera el esposo de la princesa, olvidando un momento esos pensamientos, C.B. se acerco a Raven y le tomo la mano, Raven se sonrojo y sonrió un poco, aunque no volteo para mirarlo y simplemente caminaron juntos, subiendo una pequeña pendiente, hasta un campo de flores, al tocarlo, parecía que una enorme nube de colores y de luces se desprendiera de la tierra, habían asustado a un millar de mariposas y luciérnagas que Vivian en ese pequeño prado, C.B. se acerco a su novia, y la abraso un poco, mientras ella se acurrucaba ligeramente en su pecho, ambos sabían que no necesitaban mas para entenderse, que los pequeños sonidos del silencio que en ese momento compartían.

Un poco mas abajo de la colina, Ayama miraba con una sonrisa a los 2 enamorados, Arella la había mandado con la misión secreta de ver si los sentimientos de esa pareja eran sinceros o simplemente se habían casado para ayudar al reino de Azarath, para lo cual solo podía confiar con la joven soldado, que sin saberlo era la confidente y además la mejor amiga de Arella, a la cual quería tanto como a su hija, Ayama no había podido negarse a esa petición de su antigua reina, aunque le desagradaba ese viaje, que le condenaba a estar soportando las pretensiones de los soldados que con ella viajaban además de los jóvenes del camino, a los cuales su belleza, al igual que la de Raven, nunca habían pasado desapercibidas, pero para ella había valido la pena ese viaje tan solo para ser testigo de esa hermosa escena a la luz de la luna, y de haber por fin obtenido un poco de paz, aunque ya estaba convencida de la sinceridad de ambos, se quedo en ese lugar para disfrutar de la noche, al igual que a Raven, ella disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y oscuridad de la noche.

Raven...

Raven volteo para ver a C.B., llevaban un rato mirando ese lugar, al voltear se encontró con los labios de su amigo, a los cuales no rechazo, se oyeron unos murmullos y unas ramas rotas, junto con un buen golpe en la oscuridad (Amaya de la sorpresa de ver a Raven besando a alguien se había caído del árbol donde estaba escondida) pero eso no pudo distraer ni a C.B. ni a Raven en ese beso, que ambos estaban deseando desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, pero que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a iniciar, mientras se abrasaban un poco, hasta que con un poco de pesar, se separaron.

Mande -Raven-

¿He? -C.B.-

Que me ibas a decir? para algo me hablaste ¬¬ -Raven (con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de su tono)-

Yo... nada... este... -C.B.-

Jajaja, eres un tonto

Raven lo volvió a besar, despacio, dejando a C.B. perplejo, tanto por el beso, como por que era una de las pocas veces, si no es que la única, que había oído a su esposa reír, a pesar de su asombro, solo atino a corresponderle el beso, forma que el tenia para demostrar el gran amor que sentía por ella...

Ayama bajo por el camino en el que C.B. y Raven habían subido, hasta que llego a la vista de la posada, con el cuerpo arañado y sobandose un poco la espalda, un soldado se le acerco

Se encuentra bien, señorita -Soldado-

De maravilla ¬¬ ¿que sucede? -Ayama-

Acabamos de recibir esto del maestro Hiko

Dijo el soldado, enseñándole un pequeño cilindro de piedra, Ayama se lo arrebato de las manos

Que nadie me moleste -Ayama-

Si señorita

Ayama entro a su habitación y después hizo un pequeño conjuro para que ningún sonido ni imagen se captara desde afuera, un pequeño hechizo que era de las pocas cosas que sabia de magia, se sentó y con cuidado examino el cilindro.

Era un pequeño tubo de piedra, formado por varias piezas que giraban y se ajustaban por su cuenta, cada una de las piezas tenia una letra, Ayama con cuidado, giro las piezas hasta formar una un conjunto de letras extrañas: KiOH, y al hacer eso, una parte del tubo se desengancho y Ayama lo abrió con cuidado, en el un tubo de cristal con un liquido estaba dentro y a su alrededor estaba una hoja de papiro, Ayama la quito y solo leyó estas pequeñas frases: Sentí su presencia, solo eso basto para que ella se quedara pensativa y se asomara por la ventana, en ese momento y aunque con pensamientos diferentes, 5 personas miraban pensativos las estrellas.

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y agregue un poquito del romance que he pensado para el fic xD

Por si se quieren imaginar a Amaya, la cree pensando en Motoso, de Love Hina (creo que debo de dejar de leer mangas mientras escribo el fic xD) y espero que les guste el personaje

Al igual el cilindro de piedra, que es como el que usan en el libro "El código Da Vinci" para esconder la clave, el liquido en el tubito de cristal es vinagre, el cual por ser tan abrasivo y por sus ácidos, disuelve el papiro en un instante (por eso es de ese material la hoja) así que si se trata de golpear el tubo para abrirlo se romperá el cristal adentro y si se equivocan al colocar la combinación y tratan de abrirlo, el tubo de cristal también se romperá, se me hizo ingenioso y lo quise poner aquí.

A los que están pensando en que fue el general desaparecido el que envió la nota, solo les puedo decir que es algo mucho mas difícil de adivinar que eso, pero ya lo sabrán a su tiempo, por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, adiós


	13. Chapter 13

Raven despertó poco a poco, con la luz de la mañana en su rostro, sentía los brazos de C.B. a su alrededor, volteo y vio que aun seguían en la pequeña pradera, la noche anterior habían estado viéndola largo tiempo sentados y sin saberlo se habían quedado dormidos, Raven solo sumergió un poco mas el rostro en su novio, cuando sintió que una mano acariciaba levemente su cabello.

Que tierna eres, pareces una niñita Raven -C.B.-

Raven solo lo miro y volvió a abrasarlo, susurrando

Si quieres vivir mejor jamás diga lo que esta pasando aquí... tonto... -Raven-

En Azarat apenas comenzaba a amanecer, Terra salio del castillo y se estiraba para desentumecer su cuerpo, volvió y vio que Ciborg pasaba por ahí, pero aunque lo llamo, este simplemente la ignoro, Terra se entristeció un poco, pero sabia que aun pensaba que había atacado a Raven por traicionarlos.

Ninguno de los titanes sabían la verdad, que Kalima la había poseído, Hiko dijo que estaría segura bajo su protección por el momento y ninguno de los 3 (Raven, Hiko y Terra) querían decir nada mas hasta que supieran exactamente que estaba pasando, solo se lo habían dicho a Star, que era la única que podía tratar de evitar que Robin lo supiera, sabían perfectamente que si Robin lo averiguara, iría de inmediato al templo de Azar, lugar de donde nadie que no fuera un monje, había regresado alguna vez...

Desde lejos, alguien la veía por medio de un telescopio, un hombre enorme estaba recargado en una roca, otro el segundo era Carel.

El hombre era tan grande que Carel apenas le llegaba a la cintura, sus brazos parecían enormes troncos y de su mano pasaba una gruesa cadena, que se le enrollaba en todo el brazo y en parte el cuerpo, terminando en una gigantesca bola de metal, a su lado, se veía la silueta de un tercer hombre, este por el contrario era muy delgado y parecía confundirse con las sombras que creaba la roca, traía un traje completamente negro y holgado y parecía ser muy viejo, pero tenia una cruel expresión en su rostro.

Muy bien, entonces tu te encargaras de Terra, Carel, Hiruma y yo nos encargaremos de los 2 entrometidos en la montaña -Anciano-

Yo iré con ustedes, que el se encargue de la chica, Gein -Carel-

Las órdenes son claras, tus poderes serán perfectos para eliminarla, además recuerda que el maestro Hiko no debe descubrir que nosotros estamos aquí

Pero... -carel-

Hazlo, te estaremos esperando en el templo, sabes que te ocurrirá si fallas...

Lo se... -Carel-

Los 3 hombres desaparecieron como si hubieran sido tragados por las sombras, mientras Carel veía pensativo hacia el castillo, guardias, Ciborg, el maestro Hiko... atacar el castillo no era buena idea, tenia que hacer que Terra saliera de ahí...

Star ya estaba mas contenta, hacia un rato que habían llegado a la montaña y habían comenzado una rápida subida que solo habría tomado unos segundos volando, pero que Robin se empeñaba en escalar a la manera "tradicional" ya que decía que era parte de una prueba, al fin habían llegado ambos a una gran saliente de la montaña y siguieron avanzando, cuando Robin se detuvo.

¡¡Cuidado! -Robin-

Una gran bola de metal cayo en el sitio donde estaban ambos, una densa nube de polvo se haba dispersado por ese lugar sin dejar ver nada, en una parte mas salta, Hiruma empezaba a jalar de la pesada cadena mientras Gein solo reía por lo bajo

Vaya, fue bastante fácil, esos 2 eran unas basuras -Gein-

Quienes son ustedes? -Robin-

Gein apenas alcanzo a saltar cuando 3 shurikens se clavaron en la roca frente a la cual había estado parado, en ese momento Hiruma empezó a esforzarse y se veía que le costaba trabajo halar la cadena, algo parecía estar deteniéndola con gran fuerza, la nube de humo se disipo y Star y Robin se veían intactos delante de la bola de metal, Star se había enrollado parte de la cadena en el brazo y jalaba con tanta fuerza que le estaba dando problemas al gigante para permanecer en pie.

No puede ser... -Gein-

No me obligues a repetir mi pregunta, contesta

Robin se acerco lentamente, al anciano, que se levanto, parecía bastante confiado.

Será mejor que no te acerques, mocoso, regresa a la aldea, no se te permite subir a esta montaña -Gein-

No vamos a regresar -Robin-

Entonces toma esto!

Gein extendió sus manos, Robin solo alcanzo a ver 2 ráfagas que levantaban la tierra y las rocas y esquivarlas por centímetros, las ráfagas al pasar por su capa, la cortaron fácilmente

Que! -Robin-

Muere! -Gein-

Gein movió sus manos y las ráfagas comenzaron a seguir a Robin, este apenas lograba esquivarlas, por un momento, Robin logro ver unos hilos que salían de la tierra, esos hilos eran lo que cortaban las rocas, pero apenas era capas de esquivar sus ataques.

Robin! -Star-

Tu pelea es conmigo -Hiruma-

El gigante salto y usando como impulso la cadena se lanzo contra Star, esta apenas logro esquivar el golpe, sin embargo al tocar tierra, Hiruma hizo un giro rápidamente y le lanzo la enorme bola que le dio de lleno a Star.

Ya esta... -Hiruma-

No soy tan fácil de vencer...

Los ojos de Star se pusieron verdes y lanzaban fulgores amenazadores, clavo los pies en el suelo y logro detener la enorme bola, después, jalando la cadena, hizo volar al propio Hiruma y se lanzo para golpearlo...

Raven y C.B. aun no habían regresado a la posada, habían decidido seguir explorando el hermoso valle donde estaba situada la colina, poco a poco, se acercaban mas a la punta de esta, cuando vieron unos raros vapores, se acercaron y...

Aguas termales! -C.B.-

Que tienen de especial?

Raven miraba los 5 estanques, que parecían formar una especie de figura en el suelo, ahora su rostro era adornado por una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos con un brillo que jamás habían tenido, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Pues que aquí nos podemos venir a bañar -C.B.-

Ni lo pienses ¬¬ -Raven-

Por que no? vamos, tu como quiera no tienes nada que no haya visto antes

Raven se puso colorada de golpe, C.B. apenas logro darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando todo el lugar pareció explotar por una gran energía de color negro...

Ay ay ay ...

C.B. apenas se lograba levantar, justo donde el había estado había ahora un enorme boquete...

Falle... -Raven-

Este... Creo que mejor a la próxima me callo... auch...

C.B. apenas lograba ponerse en pie, adolorido por el "pequeño" golpe, cuando al tocar una roca, esta se deslizo, un pequeño temblor hizo que Raven se volteara, cuando una de las rocas que había en ese lugar, comenzaba a apartarse, dando vista a una enorme caverna...

Mientras seguía la pelea en el risco, Star cada vez se acercaba mas a su oponente, dando rápidos saltos hasta que al fin, de un certero golpe logro derribarlo, un poco mas arriba, Robin tenia igual suerte con el anciano, en unos momentos salto al aire, este levanto las manos y los extraños hilos lo atacaron, pero Robin lanzo sus shurikens que explotaron en las manos del anciano, los hilos de inmediato cayeron al suelo sin mas

No es posible! –Gein-

Ahora dinos, que hay en esa montaña… -Robin-

Yo… yo… ¡¡no puedo!

Espera! –Robin-

Robin corrió hacia el anciano, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había caído al vació…

Star y el se miraron asombrados, ahora era imprescindible llegar rápidamente a la cima, no importaba cual medio utilizaran, Star tomo a Robin y rápidamente llegaron, tan pronto pusieron un pie en el suelo del lugar, otra pared de roca se abrió frente a ellos, tal como les había ocurrido a Raven y C.B….

Terra corría por los espesos bosques del limite de los reinos, una sombra la seguía de cerca hasta que esta no pudo correr mas, frente a ella estaba la muralla del reino Kang… estaba acorralada, se volteo preparada para pelear, pero lanzo un gesto de asombro al ver que era Carel el hombre que salía de las sombras, dispuesto a matarla…

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad si tienen algo importante esas cuevas pero no les diré nada mas xD

En cuanto a que haya escrito que los hilos cortaban la capa de Robin fue para demostrar el poder que tenían (recuerden que esa capa esta echa de titanio reforzado, a prueba incluso de bombas) así que ya se habrán echo una idea, también pondré mas romance pronto, pero dejen reviews, que cada vez que pongo romance en un capitulo, no me dejan nada, ya parece que eso no les gusta xD.

Bueno, hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Ca...carel... -Terra-

Lo siento, me lo ordenaron... -Carel-

Carel levanto su mano reuniendo una pequeña esfera de energía, Terra retrocedió un poco mas, hasta que sintió una pequeña descarga, volteo y vio que era su mano, al tocar el muro de la frontera, entonces se le ocurrió una idea

Justo cuando Carel lanzo su bola de energía, Terra hizo saltar la tierra que la elevo por los aires, dando una vuelta cayo detrás de Carel y lo pateo hacia la muralla, este empezó a electrocutarse tan pronto la toco, mientras Terra hizo que 2 serpientes de roca lo sujetaran a la barda, haciendo que no pudiera huir de las fuertes descargas, Terra se alejo corriendo de ahí dejándolo atrapado.

Raven y C.B. habían entrado ha la cueva, en el centro había un enorme lago, nubes de vapor subían al cielo y el agua se veía burbujeando, estaba hirviendo y parecía que la gigantesca cueva era un horno, C.B. se acerco y miro hacia el fondo del lago...

Mira -C.B.-

Que sucede?

Raven se acerco a su lado y miro hacia donde su esposo apuntaba, se alcanzaba a distinguir una especie de entrada, en la parte de arriba... estaba escrito el símbolo de Trigon, Raven no sabia que podría haber ahí, pero sintió una gran necesidad de conocer ese secreto, puso una mano en el hombro de C.B. y una esfera negra los cubrió, debitándolos a ambos y sumergiéndolos en el agua, entraron en la caverna submarina...

Robin y Star habían encontrado a la vez su propio túnel al llegar a la caverna, pero este era simplemente un pasadizo de rocas que tenia una escalera, Star encendió sus manos para alumbrar mientras bajaban lentamente la pequeña caverna, Robin todo las parecedse que tenían extraños grabados, con apariencias de llamas y de demonios, mientras mas bajaban mas se ensanchaba el túnel hasta que llegaron a un enorme espacio, Robin y Star se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo, pareciera como si la montaña fuera hueca y ellos estuvieran viendo toda su extensión interior, ambos caminaron hacia adelante, en el centro había un altar que tenia una extraña esfera de color rojo y de llamas en el centro, a un lado, había una piedra, Robin se acerco y tan pronto toco la roca, el polvo y las hierbas que había en ella desaparecieron, quedando unas letras rojas y brillantes, Robin se alejo un poco, recordando los tatuajes que le aparecieron a Raven cuando Trigon había despertado, pero entonces Star se acerco.

No lo toques, puede ser peligroso -Robin-

No es peligroso... es tamaraniano -Star-

¿Que? -Robin-

Cuando me fui a la tierra, mi planeta acababa de liberarse de una raza que los esclavizaba por eso no había gobernante, mi familia murió durante la guerra y solo quedamos mi hermana y yo de la familia real, creo... que tal vez los seres que nos esclavizaban eran de aquí, de Azarath -Star-

Segura? puede ser una coincidencia -Robin-

No lo se, lo que se es que puedo leer esto -Star-

Hazlo... -Robin-

El día y la noche no terminaran, siempre se seguirán, cuando llegue la época de la batalla en que la maldad se rebele en contra de toda la vida y la felicidad, la luz y la oscuridad unir fuerzas deberán, un emisario de pasado y de alma oscuros será el emisario para la gran alianza, pero esto no bastara, solo con un arma mas poderosa que el mismo universo y tiempo podrá obtenerse la victoria y la vida podrá continuar, dejamos nosotros este presente, que solo una persona elegida podrá hacer uso de el, a mano de cualquier persona una gran amiga será, pero solo cuando el lugar donde lo bueno y lo malo se fusionan y la luz y la oscuridad se mezclan llegue a tocarlo, su verdadero poder se vera y la guerra terminara al fin.

Star tan pronto termino de leer estas palabras, cuando la esfera lanzo grandes destellos, que iluminaron toca la cueva, al final, todo se extinguió y se vio una gran espada de hoja dorada, con empuñadura negra, las partes negras oscuras y resplandecientes del arma se fundían por igual en la hoja, Robin se acerco al arma y la tomo, la espada no pesaba absolutamente nada, pero la parte dorada comenzó a resplandecer un poco, Star se alejo junto con Robin, hasta que unos murmullos los detuvieron, voltearon y vieron sorprendidos que cientos de demonios entraban por la cueva, atravesando el lugar, se dirigieron a donde estaba el altar de la espada, pero al ver que no estaba, uno de ellos volteo y dio un espantoso rugido, lanzándose todos contra Robin y Star

Huye! -Robin-

Robin y Star huyeron hacia la entrada del túnel, pero al llegar a el, uno de los espectros golpeo a Star en la espalda, dejándole un profundo corte, Robin volteo y corto al espectro por la mitad, pero para su sorpresa, la espada brillo lanzando una onda brillante, la onda atravesó el cuerpo de Star pero no le hizo nada, sin embargo siguió hacia adelante y corto a todos los demonios que habían en el túnel, sin embargo por la pared empezaron a salir mas, Star levito en el aire y huyo, mientras Robin lanzaba un nuevo sablazo para destruir a las criaturas que aparezcan de nuevo y huyo tras de Star, pero poco después, Star tuvo que aterrizar ya que el techo rodeado de rocas y picos y totalmente oscuro no le era posible volar, Robin se acerco y la apoyo en su hombro y poco a poco empezaron a subir, cuando notaron un pequeño resplandor en las paredes de la cueva, Star Fire con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban encendió una de sus manos, Robin y ella se quedaron helados al ver lo que había ahí...

Bombas! Démonos prisa! -Robin-

Star y Robin apuraron el paso, hasta que veían la luz de la cueva, en las paredes de esta relucían las luces de cientos de pequeñas minas tan pronto Robin y Star salieron de la cueva, la caverna exploto con un fuerte estruendo arrojándolos hacia el aire, cuando unos enormes brazos los atraparon, vieron al gigantesco Hiruma abrasándolos a su cuerpo y volteándose para recibir las rocas y protegerlos, Star grito de dolor al sentir sus manos en su espalda, hasta que todo termino, Hiruma los puso en el suelo.

Los demonios... -Robin-

La explosión debió acabar con todos -Hiruma-

¿Por que nos ayudaste? -Star-

Los monjes de Azar debemos proteger la vida de este planeta, esa espada es un arma especial, solo puede brillar la parte dorada cuando alguien de buen corazón la toque... -Hiruma-

Tú pusiste las minas? -Robin-

No... Solo... desperté y los vi saliendo de ahí, pero creo que esta joven debe curarse y después hablaremos -Hiruma-

Hiruma se inclino y comenzó a curar la espalda de Star y después prosiguió a vendarla, Star se había levantado la camisa hasta antes de su pecho para permitir que se la curara y solo cerraba los ojos, suprimiendo algunos quejidos de dolor, Robin sonreía un poco al verla comportarse como una niña, ahora estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien con el monje, se alejo un poco hasta llegar a la cueva y tomo los restos de una de las minas, se sorprendió por como eran estas, estaba seguro que esa no era tecnología de Azarat, cuando oyó que le decía una voz.

Robin, vamonos ya... auch... estoy bien -Star-

Yo la llevare señorita -Hiruma-

El enorme monje bajo y cargo a Star en su espalda y en otro de sus brazos todo el equipaje

Creo... que ahora deberé comparecer frente a la señora de Azarat... por atacarlos y formar este alboroto -Hiruma-

Te aseguro que estarás bien -Robin-

Mientras tanto, una sombra los veía desde la lejanía...

Raven y C.B. habían logrado salir hacia la superficie del lugar, Raven siguió hacia adelante después de salir del agua, a pesar del horrible calor y de su cansancio, sentía que alguien la llamaba, C.B. se transformo en un caballo y la acaricio un poco la cabeza, Raven solo lo abraso, agradeciéndole el gesto y asi siguieron, cada vez se notaba mas que alguien vivía en ese lugar, había una pequeña fuente artificial y un poco de alimento, además de unos animales domesticados, era sorprendente que eso se pudiera lograr en el ambiente frió y húmedo de la montaña, aunque esta era iluminada por extraños cristales que había en el techo y paredes de la caverna, se acercaron mas, recostado en una pequeña y podrida cama de paja, yacía un anciano, se veía decrepito y débil, con las barbas y cabellos largos y canosos, una joya en la frente resplandecía fuertemente, demostrando una gran energía y poder, Raven se acerco, ahora comprendía todo...

Vine por que me llamaste... papa... –Raven-

Bueno aquí esta mi nuevo episodio, se que esperaban ver mas de Raven y C.B. pero eso será en su debido tiempo, mientras los dejo con esto, espero que no desesperen xD

En cuando los capítulos mas largo es, es simplemente por que así me salen y por eso puedo actualizar una vez a la semana, realmente creo que tardaría más tiempo si hago los capítulos más largos.

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, adiós xD


	15. Chapter 15

Raven se acerco, apesar de la seguridad y convícción con que habia dicho esas palabras, en realidad jamas se habia sentido tan asustada y nerviosa, el hombre que tenia enfrente no era trigon, si no que era el verdadero rey de azarath, aun asi, sentia que habia un lazo que los unia.

Raven se sento al lado del debil anciano.

jeje, creo que no te agrado que te llamara asi ¿verdad?... no eres mi padre

Raven se sento a su lado, no sabia por que habia soltado una pequeña sonrisa e incluso habia reido un poco, pero sentia una gran felicidad en su corazon... algo que no lograba explicarse...

Y por que? lo eres

No es verdad

¿No te has preguntado en este rato, por que estoy encerrado aqui... y por que he estado aqui durante mas de 20 años?

No...

Hace años, fui borrado de Azarath, la historia dice que fui asesinado pero no fue verdad, solo desapareci... en ese tiempo, el caos de la guerra era completo... me vi derrepente atacado por la espalda, solo hasta que desperte... me di cuenta de que me habia atacado mi hombre de confianza... el sacerdote de azar, y estaba en presencia de el demonio Trigon, el sabia que no podia matarme... en nuestra raza, el poder se oculta dentro del interior del alma, creo que sabes eso, por eso al morir es inevitable que ese poder brille al maximo en el ultimo segundo, mi gente hubiera sentido eso o incluso los monjes de azar y hubieran sabido que paso, en vez de eso, Trigon absorvio todos mis poderes y en parte mi escencia para fortificar la suya y me confinaron en este lugar, creando una barrera magica que evitaba que yo pudiera salir, hasta que alguien con mi escencia y mi espirito vinieran a abrir de nuevo la entrada...

El anciano miro a Raven, esta estaba muy sorprendida

Pero... yo nunca... yo soy hija de Trigon...

Tu tienes mi escencia Raven... eres mi hija, mas de lo que eres de el...

No... no es posible... yo soy un demonio...

Raven se agitaba y caminaba describiendo circulos por la cueva, hablando sola en partes, toda su vida habia pensado que Trigon era su padre...

Tu lo sabes, Raven, ya antes has usado, mis poderes y no los de Trigon

No... no es verdad... ¡¡no puede!

Si lo es, Raven, Recuerda a Trigon

C.B. se acerco un poco, en ese momento, Raven recordo la batalla contra Trigon hace años, ella habia sido despojada de todo poder demoniaco que habia para crear el portal, pero aun asi, habia logrado derrotarlo con una nueva energia, que no sabia de donde era... parecia que ahora si lo sabia...

Pe...pero yo... entunces tu eres... mi padre... -Raven-

El anciano empeso a toser ruidosamente y los dos jovenes se acercaron a el, por primera vez, Raven noto lo mal que estaba... parecia que su vida estaba apunto de terminar...

Que te sucede?...

Creo que no contaba... con que te fueras tanto tiempo Raven... no pude llamarte antes para que vinieras a liberarme... no podre serte de mucha ayuda ahora... lo siento...

Ayudarme?...

No estas aqui por casualidad... pero ahora... solo puedo hacer algo por ti...

El anciano puso la mano en la frente de Raven, esta sintio que una onda calida entraba en su cuerpo, este brillo unos segundos, hasta que todo ceso, ahora la voz del anciano era mas entrecortada y debil

Creo... qu eno queda mucho tiempo...

Padre... -Raven-

Espero... que por favor le digas a tu madre.. que nunca deje de pensar en ella... ni en ti...

Mi madre tal vez ya no te recuerde u.u

Claro que si... lo hace y tu eres la prueba...

Yo?...

Jaja, nunca supiste mi nombre?...

No

Mi nombre es... Crow...

Unos minutos despues, Raven y C.B. salian de la caverna, dejando en ella nada mas que un cuerpo sin vida...

A algunos kilometros despues de la frontera entre Azarath y Kang, se hayaba una inmensa montaña, la leyenda decia que nadie jamas subia por ella ecepto los monjes de Azar... hasta ahora, Lee y su madre, los 2 gobernantes de Kang subian por un estrecho sendero, hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera, era el templo de Azar, entraron en el y caminaron por un sendero de rocas, muchos monjes entrenaban o meditaban por el templo, pero ambos sentian sus miradas, amensantes y de desconcierto, desde hace algunos meses, ellos sentian que algo habia cambiado, 4 de sus compañeros habian desaparecido del templo y no sabian por que, ademas, aunque el sacerdote se negaba a admitirlo, habian llegado noticias de que Carel ya no se encontraba en el castillo de Azarath protegiendo a su reina y su princesa como debia hacerlo e incluso que esta ultima habia sido atacada, los monjes cada vez estaban mas inquietos, su deber siempre habia sido proteger la paz entre los reinos y a las familias que los gobernaban y a su pueblo, pero ahora ya nisiquiera se les otorgaba el permiso de abandonar el templo, ningun monje se atrevia a salir sin el permiso del sacerdote y este cada vez se mostraba mas aislado y seco con todos, y ahora gente extraña en el templo, aunque todos los monjes sabian quienes eran ellos, nadie jamas habia entrado al templo sin ser un monje, jamas...

Lee y Shanon entraron al final en un gigantesco recinto, este pertenecia al sacerdote y sin su permiso, ningun monje podia entrar, ahy estaban en completa seguridad, en el lugar estaban 4 monjes enormes con los ojos cubiertos por su tunica y el anciano que habia atacado junto con Hiruma a Robin y Star

Donde estan los demas? -Shanon-

No hemos tenido noticias de Carel, señor -Uno de los monges-

Entonces envien a alguien a buscarlo -Shanon-

Antes dinos que paso, Gein

Dijo el sacerdote, dirigiendose al monje que se encontraba a su lado, parecia muy nervioso

Se...señor... hiruma y yo no fuimos capaces de derrotar a esos chicos... son muy poderosos, Hiruma fue derrotado por la chica pelirroja, al parecer es una tamaraniana

Una Trok? -Shanon-

Si... yo... vi que ellos salian despues de la caverna... traian la espada que estaba sellada en ella, señor...

¡¡¿¿que! -Sacerdote-

Si señor... en ese momento, Hiruma les ayudo, como debe ser señor, pero yo pense que seria mejor avisarle a usted antes...

mmm... si hiruma lo sabe... no podemos permitir que los demas monjes lo sepan, pero tampoco que sobreviva, Shanon, tu deberas atacar Azarath con tu ejercito, solo eso queda

¡¡que dice! -Gein-

Lo siento, ya no te necesitamos, adios -Sacerdote-

Uno de los monjes encapuchados se acerco a el y le puso una mano en la espalda, derrepente s eoyo una pequeña exploción y Gein cayo muerto al instante

Es hora de que hagan su parte -Sacerdote-

No podemos atacar Azarath! Arella esta ahy y los amigos de Raven son muy poderosos, es algo que no haremos -Shanon-

No lo haras, madre? -Lee-

Por supuesto que no, eso seria una locura -Shanon-

Esta bien

Le dijo Lee conuna mirada llena de odio y de rencor, la sangre de Shanon se helo en sus venas al verla...

Raven!

Raven y C.B. apenas iban bajando de la colina cuando los encontro Ayama, iba sudada y jadeando, Raven y C.B. se le acercaron

Kang... le ha declarado la guerra a nuestro reino... -Ayama-

¡¡¿Por que! -Raven-

Por el asesinato de su reina, alguien mato a Shanon...

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia, como ven los monjes no son tan malos como parecía, pero bueno, ahora se complicaron las cosas

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos después (Y dejenme Reviews, xD)

Adios


	16. Chapter 16

Un sendero pequeño y tranquilo, que apenas era frecuentado por algunos animales, cuando de repente 3 ráfagas de viento cruzaron rápidamente por el, Raven, C.B. y Ayama cabalgaban rápidamente hacia el castillo que ya se veía en el horizonte, tan solo unos minutos se habían tardado en ponerse en marcha luego de que Ayama le dijera la noticia a Raven, ya tenia caballos listos y había mandado a sus guardias para que se adelantaran a una pequeña posada que estaba a mitad del camino para solo llegar a cambiarlos, Raven por alguna razón sentía que no debía usar magia por el momento por lo que ese era el mejor medio para llegar...

En el castillo y el pueblo la gente corría sacando las cosas de sus casas y se dirigía al castillo, en épocas de guerra todos se protegían ahí, por encima de ellos paso una roca rápido, era Terra que llevaba inconsciente a Carel, no había podido dejarlo en la muralla, ahora entraba rápidamente al castillo conde Hiko lo esperaba

Ya era hora -Hiko-

Carel me ataco -Terra-

Aun asi tardaste ¬¬ ¿Trajiste el vino? -Hiko-

Claro que no! -Terra-

Que viaje tan inútil -Hiko-

Oye ¬¬ -Terra-

Amiga Terra -Star-

Terra volteo, Star y Robin iban hacia ella dejando atrás a un extraño gigante que ella nunca había visto.

Amiga Terra, que bueno que estas bien!

Star se lanzo y la abraso, hasta casi estrangularla

Que hace el en ese estado? -Robin-

Robin se acerco y le tomo el pulso a Carel, cuando Hiruma se acerco y tomo a Carel

Será mejor que lo lleve adentro y le diga que paso en verdad, en cuanto llegue la princesa debo avisarle que ocurre -Hiruma-

Ocurre de que? -Terra-

En ese momento se oyeron los cascos de los caballos y Raven, C.B. y Amaya entraban al castillo.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Azar, varios monjes entraban furiosos hacia el templo, por primera vez, desobedecían al sacerdote, varios entraron uno de los monjes, mas alto y de apariencia mas fuerte que los otros se puso frente a el.

¡¡¡Como se atreven a entrar aquí! -Sacerdote-

Como se atreve usted a provocar una guerra! ¡¡¡La reina nunca salio de aquí! ¡¡¡Usted la mato, esta guerra es falsa! –Monje-

Este es mi deseo y se debe hacer, ustedes solo cumpliran mis ordenes, para eso están -Sacerdote-

Estamos aquí por que somos guardianes de la paz entre los 2 reinos! -Monje-

Entonces, tendré que decirles adiós, amigos -Sacerdote-

En ese momento miles de demonios de los que eran miembros del ejercito de Kang se lanzaron desde las paredes contra los monjes, el templo exploto en pedasos mientras el sacerdote escapaba, aunque no alcanzo a ver que rápidamente los monjes salían de ahí de varias formas mientras acabañan con cientos de demonios, se dirigían huyendo hacia el reino de Azarat.

En el reino de Azarat, Raven salía junto con los demás titanes hacia el templo, buscando respuestas, cuando vieron una enorme nube negra a lo lejos, rápidamente vieron a los monjes que lanzaban rayos hacia ellos, pero cada vez estaban mas rodeados

Ayudémoslos! -Star-

Vamos todos! -Hiko-

Los titanes corrieron hacia la enorme nube, que choco fuertemente con ellos, los demonios salían por todos lados, un poco mas atrás varios soldados entraron también a la pelea haciéndola mas pareja, los monjes que huían regresaron y apoyaron a los demás, aun asi, seguían con desventaja.

Háganse a un lado! -Robin-

Hagámosle caso! -Star-

Todos retrocedieron cuando Robin sacaba una hermosa espada de su espada, agitándola rápidamente, una ráfaga salio de ella haciendo desaparecer todas las criaturas que había en el, los monjes se acercaron junto con los soldados, cuando sintieron que el suelo temblaba.

Que es eso? –Terra-

Váyanse de aquí, pronto! –Monje-

Por que? –C.B.-

En las partes arriba se veían enormes sombras, eran enormes demonios que simplemente lanzaron un pisotón mientras los demás trataban de huir de ellos, Terra, Star y Raven salieron volando hacia el, Terra tomo una gigantesca roca y golpeo a uno con ella, tirandola mientras Star enceguecía a otro, Raven simplemente se transformo en cuervo y volaba sobre ellos tirandolos y golpeándolos al pasar, e incluso tomándolos y levantándolos enteros por los aires y dejándolos caer, en el suelo, Ciborg les disparaba a distancia a el rostro mientras Robin los golpeaba con su espada, C.B. se transformo en tiranosaurio y los derribaba uno a la vez, destrozándolos con sus mandíbulas, el maestro Hiko iba saltando de hombro en hombro de cada uno, cada vez que pasaba por una de las criaturas esta caía y simplemente se despedazaba antes de tocar el suelo, los monjes no habían retrocedido y ahora también les hacían frente a los gigantes con cientos de extraños poderes lograban derribarlos, algunos uno por vez y otros 4 derribaban a uno, al fin iban ganando terreno, hasta que uno mucho mas grande y con enormes alas salio sobre los demás, Raven en forma de cuervo lo embistió en el aire haciéndolo perder el equilibrio pero lo recupero en el ultimo momento y ataco a Raven desde su espalda, derribándola, Raven al caer se transformo de nuevo en humana, golpeándose la cabeza, los demás la vieron e intentaron ir por ella, pero no lograban avanzar.

En un momento, de repente, cientos de explosiones se escucharon en la montaña y un enorme derrumbe llego, sepultando a los demonios que se habían quedado rezagados, varios intentaban huir pero simplemente morían aplastados por las rocas, solo algunos quedaban en pie, dándoles batalla a los titanes y a los monjes.

Raven apenas lograba levantarse, la cabeza le dolía y sangraba un poco, miro arriba y vio al demonio gigante lanzar un mazo contra ella… solo cerro los ojos… un golpe sordo se escucho…

Raven abrió lentamente los ojos, frente a el, había una figura envuelta en fuego, que detenía el enorme mazo, levantándose abrió los ojos asombrada mientras que los demás titanes no parecían menos impresionados, entre las llamas y protegiendo a Raven, con la marca de Trigon en la frente e hilos de llamas rodeándolo, estaba Slade…

Bueno aquí estoy con mi nuevo capitulo!

Ahora saben quien había echo ese par de cositas por la historia, pero creanme, solo es parte de lo que tiene Slade que ver en la historia, por lo pronto, esperense a la próxima semana XD

Nos vemos

Dejen Reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Raven reacciono rápidamente mientras Slade detenía al enorme moustro, se transformo en una sombra y entrando dentro del moustro, lo hizo explotar de adentro para afuera (como en el episodio the end 1) y cayo de pie en el suelo, los demás moustros ya habían sido vencidos y Slade solo se quedo de pie, frente a ellos

Slade... -Ciborg-

No es posible ¡¡te matamos en la tierra! -Robin-

Asi fue -Slade-

Entonces por que estas?...

MI padre...

La que había dicho esas palabras había sido Raven, se había quitado la capa y se acercaba a Slade, mirándolo fijamente, entonces volteo al resto de los monjes

Vamonos de aquí... todos... -Raven-

Los monjes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron junto con los soldados y los demás titanes de regreso al castillo, al parecer no habían sufrido mucho por la pelea, solo había unos pocos heridos, en el camino, Robin no dejaba de mirar a Slade que se comportaba como si no recordara ni quien eran los titanes, solo caminaba tras de Raven.

Ahora el sabia quien los había ayudado en ocasiones, pero también tenia una pregunta ¿como es que estaba ahí, solo recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio.

El y Star acababan de casarse, de regalo de bodas, Ciborg había logrado sacar a Terra y a C.B. de la torre durante una semana y luego de quitar unas cuantas (no mas de 200) camaritas espías, al fin habían podido pasar tiempo juntos...

Una noche, el día en que debían regresar los demás titanes, miraban la televisión, cuando escucharon un extraño ruido, fueron a ver que ocurría, el ruido provenía de la habitación de Raven, al abrirla, encontraron a Slade simplemente recargado en una de las paredes, leyendo uno de los libros.

Hola Robin, supe que te casaste, felicidades

Que haces aquí Slade? -Robin-

Ho, solo vine a felicitarlos y a recoger unas pequeñas cosas...

Slade cerro el libro, a su lado la ventana estaba abierta

NO te iras! -Robin-

Es verdad, no sin dejarles su regalo...

Robin y Star corrieron hacia Slade, cuando este lanzo una pequeña mina en el suelo, esta brillo y exploto, destrozando todo el cuarto, Star y Robin habían logrado saltar por la ventana al igual que Slade, Star rápidamente atrapo a Robin para que no se golpeara (no traía su cinturón) mientras que Slade lanzo una cuerda como la de Robin y logro salir rápido de ahí, cuando una enorme roca lo golpeo

Esta vez no Slade!

Terra, Ciborg y C.B. acababan de llegar, Slade salio cayendo hacia la torre por la fuerza de la roca, mientras que Ciborg le apuntaba con su enorme canon, simplemente había disparado...

Ahora Robin lo veía enfrente de el, con esas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo y el enorme poder que acababa de mostrar, le parecía que Slade se había vuelto mas peligroso que nunca...

Los monjes de azar fueron recibidos con mucha alegría en el palacio y los ciudadanos de Azarath, Arella iba a saludarlos, cuando se oyó un estruendo en la parte donde había sido la batalla

Que es eso? -Raven-

Al fin lograron repararlas -Arella-

Una enorme pared de luz salía de las fronteras del reino, ante los titanes se formo una inmensa muralla

No se había encendido desde que tu padre vivía, me alegra ver que la repararon -Arella-

Yo no di la orden -Raven-

La di yo, señora

Ayama se acerco y se inclino levemente, aunque le dio una mirada cómplice a Raven, después de eso, entraron en el salón, Robin intento acercarse a Slade, pero este simplemente seguía caminando sin siquiera mirarlo, ni a el ni al resto de los titanes, aunque un poco mas tarde, Raven decidió que era hora de que hablara y dijera que estaba sucediendo, en la sala del trono se reunieron todos, simplemente con Slade al centro.

¿Por que estas aquí?

Por que debo estarlo -Slade-

Esa no es respuesta -Raven-

Al contrario, niña, creo que es todo lo que debes saber en este momento -Slade-

Tú ocultas algo, ¡habla! -Robin-

O si no, Robin? me debes la vida, todos aquí lo hacen, ¿serian capaces de atacarme, cuando los he ayudado?

Todos se le quedaron viendo, el odio se veía en sus miradas, especialmente en las de Terra y Robin.

Eso todo? -Slade-

Raven meditaba un poco, su cabello tapaba con una sombra sus ojos

Es todo... puedes irte... -Raven-

Que! -Robin-

He dicho que puede irse -Raven- pero mejor que lo haga rápido

Slade se inclino un poco y después salio, Raven no dejo de sentir escalofríos hasta que estaba ya fuera de la habitación.

¿Por que dejas que se quede? ¿No sabes lo que hace? -Robin-

Lo se... pero... solo tengo un presentimiento, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, solamente... no puedo decirle que se marche. -Raven-

Robin la miro fijamente, su amiga se veía diferente ahora, como si hubiera madurado, su mirada y sus facciones eran las mismas, pero ALGO estaba cambiado en ella, ese cambio, solo se veía en un leve brillo en la joya de su frente.

Este... ¿Y quien quiere cenar?

Todos se le quedaron viendo con mirada asesina a Terra, que solo saco una gotita de sudor nipona

Bueno... yo decía... -Terra-

Robin se volteo furioso y salio de la sala

Robin!

Star voló detrás de el y solo se volteo para despedirse con la mano antes de salir también.

Bueno yo si comeré un poco, sin potencia extra para mis baterías, necesito usar más energía orgánica

Yo te acompaño -Terra-

Terra y Ciborg salieron también de la habitación, tan pronto lo hicieron, Raven se dejo caer en el trono y lanzo un largo suspiro, cuando C.B. tomo su mano, Raven se sonrojo un poco

Esta todo bien? -C.B.-

Robin siempre fue el líder, nunca cuestione sus opiniones, jamás -Raven-

Pero ahora eres tu la que toma las decisiones -C.B.-

Lo se, pero es posible que me haya equivocado... solo que esa posibilidad me aterra... -Raven-

Raven volteo su rostro, y solo recibió un beso en los labios, de su novio, no sabia por que... pero el miedo se desvanecía, al tocarlo, se quedaron ahí solos unos segundos, solos en su mundo, Raven se olvido de sus preocupaciones.

Robin caminaba furioso por el castillo, se había librado de Star prometiéndole que solo tomaría un poco de aire fresco, cuando paso, vio a Slade hablando con Hiko, se quedo oculto un poco de tiempo, ellos hablaban animadamente, como si fueran amigos, aunque Robin no lograba escuchar nada de lo que ellos decían, finalmente, se dieron un apretón de manos y se fueron, Robin se escondió cuando vio que el maestro Hiko caminaba hacia el, el paso a su lado, sin verlo, pero solo dijo.

Me convenciste, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento

Hiko siguió caminando después de decir eso, mientras Robin lo miraba alejarse, definitivamente, en el castillo algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Jaja Holas! ¿Se acuerdan de mí?

No se oye nada

Bueno, jeje, perdón por la tardanza, se que el capitulo no ha estado largo como para 2 semanas sin actualizar pero es simplemente por que había estado enfermo y no me había podido poner a escribir, pero como ya estoy bien aquí les puse el nuevo capitulo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado (si es así, dejen reviews ¬¬) nos vemos!


	18. Chapter 18

Robin Cui!

Star solo vio a Robin salir volando al lado de ella y golpearse contra uno de los muros de la torre

dado... -Star-

Vamos de nuevo -Robin-

Robin se levanto y tomando una espada de madera y se lanzo contra Hiko, este detuvo la espada de madera con la mano y arrojo a Robin a un lado

Eso no se vale! -Robin-

Yo nunca dije ninguna regla -Hiko-

De nuevo Robin se lanzo contra el y Star solo cerro los ojos cuando s marido paso volando por enésima vez a su lado.

Durante los últimos días, Robin no había tenido tiempo siquiera para pensar en Slade, el entrenamiento era muy duro o eso pensaba, por que nisiquiera habían empezado.

Hiko le había dicho que simplemente debía tocarlo con la espada de madera, pero llevaba una semana intentándolo y nisiquiera se había acercado, una vez mas se levanto, y se lanzo contra Hiko el cual con una pequeña sonrisa se preparo para el contra ataque...

Raven bajaba lentamente unas largas escaleras llevando una antorcha, a su lado iba Terra.

Este lugar da escalofríos ¿no Raven? -Terra-

Pero Raven no parecía escucharla, solo pensaba en el asunto que la llevaba a ese lugar, y en como reaccionaria cuando estuviera frente a el...

Pronto llegaron a una enorme puerta, un guardia grande que llevaba una gigantesca hacha les abrió paso, Raven se fijo en el lugar que visitaba por primera vez... Los calabozos del castillo.

Guiados por el guardia, ambas fueron conducidas por varias celdas, hasta que llegaron a la que querían, Carel estaba dentro.

El guardia les abrió y después la cerro tras ella, pero Carel nisiquiera se inmuto, solo veía al suelo con la mirada perdida...

Estaré aquí señora -Guardia-

No es necesario, solo estaremos un momento. -Raven-

Como diga

El guardia se retiro y Raven se sentó frente a Carel, Terra se quedo parada en la entrada sin saber que hacer, Raven solo le había pedido que la acompañara, pero no a donde...

¿No piensas hablarme? -Raven-

Carel no respondió

Todos los monjes de Azar que me atacaron han dicho pro que lo hicieron, solo tu te has quedado callado y encerrado aquí y debe haber una razón...

Si la hay -Carel-

Y cual es... ¡No puede ser!

Raven se alejo un poco, cuando Carel levanto su rostro estaba lleno de marcas de fuego, que brillaban fuertemente, como las que Raven había tenido cuando Trigon apareció, solo que en Carel si cara estaba deforme, como si el fuego estuviera dentro de el, Raven sabia que significaba, solo se levanto.

Vamonos... -Raven-

¿Tan pronto? ¿Por que? -Terra-

Ya no hay nada que hacer...

Terra iba a replicar hasta que vio algo en los ojos de Raven, le pareció una lagrima, pero solo duro un segundo, salio tras de Raven mientras Carel seguía sentado en la celda...

¿Que fue eso, Raven? ¿Por que me pediste que viniera?

Raven caminaba de regreso, mas distraída y distante que antes

Háblame ya!

Terra volteo el rostro de Raven, esta el fin la volteo a ver, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos

Rev...

El te había perdonado y pensé que si me acompañabas lo ayudarías a recapacitar, pero no fue posible... no se puede hacer nada con el.

¿Pero que era su cara?

Hace siglos Trigon gobernaba Azarath hasta que un día la abandono, durante el tiempo en que la gobernaba eran temidas unas criaturas que el era capas de crear, eran iguales a cualquier ser humano o creatura que Trigon deseara pero dentro de el solo se alojaba una llama que le daba su vida y su poder, ellos Vivian y luchaban hasta que su vida útil terminara...

Entonces Carel es...

Lo es, y lo peor, es que ya ha terminado su trabajo, no se cuanto tiempo le quede

Esto es...

Y lo que de verdad me aterra, es que hay una razón, por la que Trigon lo mando aquí, pero para saberla tendremos que esperar.

Mientras seguían subiendo la escalera, Carel permanecía inmóvil dentro de su celda, solo mirando al vació...

En el reino de Kang todo estaba solitario y oscuro, las casas estaban destruidas y solo se vena pequeños ríos de sangre, Lee y el sacerdote, caminaban por ellos, donde se oía un rumor, como un rugido, de un animal que comía, una silueta gigantesca se hallaba tras un granero.

Te regale a los habitantes de mi reino, acambio mas te vale que esta cosa funcione -Lee-

Funcionara, este pequeño ya tiene el tamaño suficiente para atacar Azarath... -Sacerdote-

En azarath, Slade era lanzado contra una pared, una Raven enfurecida lo tomo del cuello y le estampo la nuca contra la pared de roca, apretando mas su cuello cada vez, Slade nisiquiera trataba de defenderse.

Para que te envió Trigon aquí? ¡Dímelo!

Tri...Trigon no me envi...oo... suéltame mocosa... insolente...

Di la verdad! -Raven-

El dice la verdad

Raven volteo, Hiko y Amaya entraron en la sala, Raven soltó a Slade, este solo se levanto como si nisiquiera hubiera sentido los golpes de Raven

A que te refieres? -Raven-

El es el tercer general... ¿no es asi, saga?

Raven voltee, mientras Slade, se quitaba la mascara, dejando a la vista una cara con unas enormes cicatrices que le recorrían todo el rostro, su cabello alborotado y una mirada de odio en los demacrados ojos.

NO es posible... -Raven-

El demonio te ataco, pero jamás llegaste al suelo cuando caíste de ese risco ¿no es verdad, Saga? -Hiko-

Y desde ese tiempo has intentado obtener el suficiente poder para regresar a Azarath, pero jamás lo lograste... -Amaya-

Has ahora... -Raven- ¿Como es posible?

Hay de todo en el mundo, niña -Saga-

Raven intentaba responder, cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión afuera, vio por la ventana algo que le pareció increíble.

Afuera, chocando y arañando la barrera de energía que protegía Azarath, estaba un enorme demonio tratando de entrar.

Jamás había visto algo asi, el cuerpo de la creatura era como de un león pero la cabeza era humana, al menos el rostro por que en su boca se abría una gran grieta, marcada por verías hileras de dientes enormes, varios de ellos rojos y con pedasos de carne pegados a ellos, el cuerpo de león terminaba en una enorme bola, llena d picos, de estos goteaba un liquito, que mataba las plantas tan pronto las rozaba, la creatura era tan grande como una montaña.

La gente había entrado a golpes al castillo, solo los monjes se habían quedado afuera, mirando al moustro, Raven salio desde la ventana seguido por Hiko, Amaya y Slade (o saga, como quieran llamarle xD) y se reunieron con los monjes, Robin y los titanes también llegaron pronto.

No creo que la barrera resista -Ciborg-

Entonces tendremos que destruir esa cosa -Saga-

Robin lo miro desconfiado, la creatura estaba apunto de destruir la protección que tenia Azarath

Y después atacar Kang -Saga-

Eso no es posible, si nos vamos los soldados se quedaran solos y todo el ejercito de Kang estará detrás de esa cosa -Robin-

No es asi... te lo aseguro, Kang ya no tiene ejercito...

En ese momento, La creatura logro romper la barrera y se lanzaba contra los titanes…

Hola! Como están?

Lo siento, por exámenes y otras cosillas ya no había podido seguir escribiendo el fic pero ahora intentare actualizar más seguido n.n

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, solo que la creatura no la invente yo, se llama Manticora y es parte de las leyendas europeas.

Bueno espero que les guste, ya seguiré actualizando más de prisa, nos vemos n.n

¡¡Y dejen reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Los titanes rápidamente se dispersaron mientras la creatura golpeaba el lugar donde antes había estado

Robin: hay que alejarlo del castillo

Raven y Terra: De acuerdo!

Raven envolvió a la creatura en una enorme espera negra y comenzó a levantarla lentamente, pero era demasiado pesada, entonces Terra uso sus poderes para mover el enorme pedaso de suelo en el que estaba levántala la creatura, la creatura sin embargo logro romperlo y salto contra los chicos, cuando un montón de rayos lo interceptaron al caer y lo lanzaron volando hacia Kang, los monjes de Azar salieron rápidamente contra el

Robin: Tenemos que destruirlo antes de que pueda regresar

Todos los titanes también fueron contra la creatura que había logrado levantarse, agitando su cola lanzo varios de los picos que tenían en ella, los monjes que estaban mas adelante esquivaron las espinas, mientras que otros las detenían y lanzaban mas ataques contra la creatura, que no retrocedía, como si eso no la dañara.

En la prisión del castillo, una mujer entro, era una de las sirvientas

Disculpe... vengo a traerle la comida al prisionero -Mujer-

Siguió caminando pero no encontró al guardia, paso sin darse cuenta por un hacha en el suelo, hasta que llego a la celda, el guardia estaba inconsciente dentro de ella...

Cuidado! -Terra-

Terra le grito a C.B. justo a tiempo para que el transformado en halcón esquivara uno de los picos de la creatura, habían logrado hacer entrar a la creatura en la ciudad de Kang, los monjes de Azar se habían rezagado o habían sido heridos, solo Star Fire, Robin, C.B. Raven y Terra y los 3 generales, los cuales esquivaban rápidamente los ataques de la creatura, pero no lograban detenerla.

¡¡Cuidado Raven! -Star Fire-

Raven no había logrado girar a tiempo, cuando un zarpaso de la creatura le hizo perder el equilibro, pero logro detenerse a tiempo para caer de pie

Azrat Metrion Zintos!

Raven tomo una enorme roca picuda con sus poderes y se la lanzo a la creatura, le dio en su enorme boca cuando trataba de morderla, la creatura retrocedió gritando, varios de sus dientes se habían roto y la creatura agitaba la cabeza adolorida.

Hora de acabar con ella! -Hiko- Riochousen!

De la espada de Hiko salieron 9 enormes rayos, que eran la puntas de la espada, le dio a la creatura en el estomago, pero nada ocurrió no lo había dañado nada.

Es increíble... -Hiko-

Tal vez haya que atacarlos todos juntos -Amaya-

La bestia se voltea rápidamente y azota con su cola a los demás, escapando todos a tiempo, la creatura voltea y vuelve a ver a Raven la cual se eleva rápido para tratar de evitar el golpe, cuando de su espalda sale una enorme columna de llamas, la creatura se retuerce rápidamente y ven a Carel que esta agarrado a ella y concentrando todo su poder, pero la piel de la creatura no se perforaba, la creatura rodó y Carel apenas consiguió salir rápido de ahí

Carel! -Raven-

Yo me encargo de el! Aléjense todos! -Carel-

No podrás solo contra el! -Raven-

Déjenlo solo -Hiko-

Que? -Robin-

No vamos a dejarlo morir -Raven-

Niña... tu sabes tan bien como yo... que significa ese fuego... -Slade-

Eso significa... -Terra-

Los titanes se acercaron, lentamente, mientras Carel hacia que la creatura rugiera y tratara de atraparlo, Carel tenia los ojos fijos en sus mandíbulas, donde se notaba el único daño que habían logrado hacerle, la creatura abrió la mandíbula...

Raven volteo pero no fue rápida, no lo suficiente, solo vio que Carel saltaba hacia la creatura y esta que lo mordía, destrozándolo, haciendo que todo el poder que tenía en su cuerpo explotara, ambos desaparecieron...

Raven se dejo caer al suelo, solo viendo lo que quedaba del fuego, los demás titanes se acercaron mientras las llamas se extinguían, dejando nada de la creatura ni de Carel.

Vaya, asi que se murió ese muñeco

Detrás de las llamas, 6 figuras aparecieron, el sacerdote y Lee estaban viendo lo que había sucedido, junto a ellos estaban 4 de los monjes de Azarath

Hace tiempo que no te veía... -Slade-

Slade se acerco hacia el sacerdote, cuando los 4 monjes se pusieron a su alrededor

Veo que estos 4 aun no te han abandonado... siempre fueron tus muñecos -Slade-

Si, pero es hora de que los veas en acción. -Sacerdote-

Los 4 monjes se quitaron sus capas, eran 4 hombres idénticos, grandes y musculosos, lo único que los diferenciaba eran los tatuajes que tenían alrededor de su rostro.

Conozco esos símbolos... -Raven-

Aire, agua, fuego y tierra... -Hiko-

Tu y tus hombres encarguense, eso es muy aburrido -Lee-

Lee desapareció tragado por una sombra, mientras el monje se acerco.

Lo mejor será encargarnos de ellos, mientras tu vas por Lee

Si, seria lo mejor, total con 4 de nosotros será suficiente -Amaya-

Entonces yo la acompañare -C.B.-

Y yo... -Robin se acerco también- ¿Estarás bien?

Volteo a ver a Star Fire y esta solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo como siempre.

Raven se levanto y los 3 fueron absorbidos por una sombra, transformándose en un cuervo que los llevo hacia el castillo

Muy bien, entonces el de la tierra es mío

Terra se acerco a uno de los 4 gigantes, que saco un enorme báculo de su túnica.

Entonces yo do venceré a este

Amaya se acerco al del viento y ambos desenfundaron sus espadas, pero al del monje era mucho mas larga.

Yo creo que con el n.n

Star Fire se acerco al que tenia los símbolos celestes, que solo se puso en posición de combate.

Lo mejor será que tú te encargues del sacerdote, Hiko

Slade se acerco al monje de fuego, que era el único que quedaba, mientras sacaba su báculo el otro sacaba 2 pequeñas espadas, por ultimo, Hiko se acerco se puso frente al sacerdote empuñando su espada, el sacerdote se llevo la mano a la espalda, tomando un arma

Todos: 1...2...¡¡3!

Hola!

Jaja perdón por dejarlo asi pero aun no he echo las peleas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado n.n

Ahora si iré poniendo los capítulos más seguido, por que será 1 cada pelea y ya pronto terminare con este fic

Bueno, nos vemos luego, adiós!

Y dejen reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Las 4 peleas fueron al mismo tiempo, pero las pondré pro separado, será más fácil xD

El monje de la tierra se lanzo hacia Terra tratando de golpearla con su báculo, Terra creo un pedaso de roca para elevarse, cuando el monje se volteo y lanzo su báculo, este se desarmo en el aire, en 3 partes unidas con cadenas y la derribo.

Eso dolió... –Terra-

Mocosa, no somos los 4 guardianes por nada

Mejor callate –Terra-

Terra mueve su mano y cientos de rocas se levantan detrás de ella y se lanzan contra el monje, pero este las va destruyendo todas con su báculo, ninguna logra tocarla, Terra en ese momento se levanta, pero el monje pasa a través de las rocas y la golpea con su báculo en el estomago contra una de la paredes de la ciudad, y empieza a apretar su cuello.

Esto fue muy fácil

no tanto como...crees...

Los ojos de Terra se pusieron de amarillo brillante, un enorme temblor se sintió en la zona y de pronto, una columna enorme de roca, el monje sale volando sobre ella y Terra volando tras el encima de otra roca, el monje salta y golpea a Terra en el aire, quedándose el sobre la roca voladora

No puedes vencerme niña

Eso es lo que crees –Terra-

La roca donde el monje estaba de pie se destruye y el monje cae, rápidamente recupera el equilibrio en el aire para caer de pie, cuando en el suelo, salen piedras en punta, justo donde el caerá, solo se escucha el cuerpo del monje cayendo sobre los picos...

Ayama estaba esquivando rápidamente grandes ráfagas de aire, el monje del viento creaba ráfagas de aire que cortaban todo lo que había a su paso, Ayama apenas lograba ver las ráfagas y esquivarlas, pero no había recibido aun ningún ataque

No podrás escapar para siempre, muchacha

no lo necesitare

Eso lo veremos

Lanzo rápidamente 3 ráfagas contra ella, solo se podía ver su camino por como abrían la tierra a su paso, pero Ayama simplemente se movió a los lados y esquivo las 3

Eso es todo? –Ayama-

¿Como?

Ya veo, eso es todo…

Ayama se lanzo contra el monje, pero este rápidamente reacciono y salto también hacia ella, solo estuvieron uno junto al otro unos segundos, cuando cayeron al otro lado, un chorro de sangre salio del pecho de Ayama, esta se inclino, pero no se quejo

No soy débil, ya te lo dije, mocosa

callate

Se volteo y volvió a atacar al monje con una larga estocada

Niña estupida no funcionara eso conmigo!

lo hará si no te mueves

Ayama estiro la otra mano y como al monje de la cara, dejándolo quiero, cuando su espada se hundió en el rostro de este.

Star Fire permanecía de pie, resistiendo cientos de ataques, apenas había logrado moverse, cuando el monje la había empezado a golpear salvajemente, pero no había logrado derribarla

Estupida niña! de todos los monjes soy el mejor en ataques violentos ¡no resistirás mucho!

Golpeo fuertemente a Star en el estomago, pero esta no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

Lo siento, pero necesitas algo mas para poderme ganar n.n

¿Que? –Monje-

Una de las manos de Star brillo, y con ella golpeo al monje en el rostro, mandándolo a volar lejos, Star camino con ambas manos encendidas.

¿De donde salio esta mujer?

De Tamaran n.n

No te burles!

Le lanzo rápidamente 2 golpes a Star, ambos le dieron en su rostro, pero Star no se inmuto y de otro golpe lo estrello contra una roca.

¿Te rindes? n.n

Callate mocosa, aun no te enseño toda mi fuerza!

El monje metió una de sus manos debajo de su manga, cuando la saco traía una muñequera de hierro con fuertes picos, con esa arma, golpeo a Star Fire en el estomago de nuevo, los picos entraron y salieron rápidamente de Star que ahora si retrocedió, tomándose la herida con la mano

¿Lo vez? Soy invencible!

Te dije que necesitabas algo más fuerte... ¡¡COMO ESTO!

Las 2 manos de Star Fire se encendieron y golpearon el suelo, debajo de los pies del monje el suelo tembló y un enorme rayo de color verde salio bajo sus pies, el monje solo logro dar una expresión de sorpresa antes de desaparecer por completo.

Slade se lanzo hacia el monje con su bastón, pero justo antes de llegar, clavo el bastón en el suelo y lo uso para impulsare y patear al monje, pero este se movió a un lado y esquivo rápidamente el ataque, usando sus 2 espadas, ataco a Slade pero este bloqueo las 2 con su báculo y trato de golpear al monje pero este de nuevo esquivo fácilmente el ataque, Slade se volteo y lo ataco por la espalda, pero también lo esquivo sin ningún problema.

parece que si sabes luchar... –Slade-

Tu eres una leyenda... por eso aprendí a luchar como tu para algún día superarte... ahora me arrepiento, ¡Solo eres un fracasado!

Ataco a Slade golpeando con una de sus espadas el centro del báculo, después con la otra y logro cortar el báculo en 2, levantando ambas espadas le causo a Slade una enorme herida en forma de "V" en la armadura.

Estas acabado, nada de lo que hagas me sorprenderá

Slade tiro los trozos de su báculo

Asi esta mejor... ¡Resígnate a morir!

Le lanzo una de las 2 espadas y Slade la desvió con su mano, cuando el monje salto y le dio una estocada con la otra, Slade atrapo la espada en la mano

¿Como?

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi...

La mano de Slade exploto en una enorme llama, mientras la espada se fundió por completo

lastima... que no le podrás decir esto a nadie

Slade golpeo al monje en el pecho, la mano al rojo vivo, salio por el otro lado.

Soy mas de lo que dicen en las leyendas...

Los 4 se reunieron después de que Slade dejo caer el cuerpo del monje.

Ya terminaron? –Slade-

Ya n.n –Star-

Entonces vamos rumbo al castillo -Slade-

¿Y el señor Hiko? –Ayama-

El estará bien, ahora llevanos, aprendiz

Ya deja de llamarme asi ¬¬

Pese a lo que Terra dijo, unos momentos después los 4 iban en una roca gigante, rumbo al castillo del Lee...

Bueno aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo! XD

Espero que les este gustando (si es así, dejen reviews ¬¬) pensé que seria bueno dejarle un poco de espacio a esos chicos ya que casi no habían salido luchando, con excepción de Terra, ya en el próximo capitulo será Hiko y volveremos con Raven y C.B.

Bueno pronto volveré a actualizar, hasta entonces nos vemos! D


	21. Chapter 21

Raven, Robin y Chico Bestia habían llegado a una extraña cámara, después de haber revisado varias de las habitaciones, frente a ellos, estaba una extraña llama azul, dentro de un frasco de agua.

Jamás pensé que el fuego ardiera en el agua –Raven-

Hay algo extraño aquí –Robin-

Miren, hay algo dentro de la llama –C.B.-

Dentro de la extraña llama, había una llave plateada.

Parece que abre la siguiente puerta

Raven estiro un poco su mano, cuando Robin la detuvo

Espera... n lo toques –Robin-

¿Por que no? –C.B.-

Tengo un mal presentimiento –Robin-

¿Que hacen aquí?

Voltearon, un demonio estaba en la puerta, sin decir nada se lanzo hacia ellos, pero Robin lo tomo y lo lanzo contra el extraño cubo de agua, tan pronto lo toco, su carne se disolvió dejando solo el esqueleto, donde había tocado, el demonio mitad esqueleto quedo en el suelo y después exploto en llamas azules

Vaya O.O ¿y si intentamos con guantes?

C.B. ¬¬

Pues no es mala idea... lo intentare

Raven se cubrió la mano hasta el brazo de magia negra y poco a poco metió la mano en el extraño cubo, rayos pequeños salían del escudo negro, pero no lastimaba a Raven, justo cuando toco la llave, vieron una gota del líquido, caer en el suelo

¡Quitense!

Jalo a Raven y C.B. hacia atrás justo cuando el cubo se deshacía, solo estaba echo de la extraña agua que cayo en el suelo, haciéndolo hervir, la llama cayo después, creando un gran muro de fuego azul, que se disolvió, dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

Y eso apenas fue el primer obstáculo –C.B.-

Pues entonces hay que seguir al siguiente. –Robin-

En el camino hacia el castillo, solo se veían grandes fulgores como si 2 rayos chocaran uno contra el otro, la energía destrozaba las casas y la tierra que había cerca, mientras Hiko y el sacerdote luchaban tan rápido que apenas se podían ver.

Asi que tú fuiste el que planeo la muerte del Rey

Fue algo fácil, Trigon nos aceptaría como sus segundos mientras gobernaba este planeta y después nos dejaría a su mando, a cambio debíamos entregarle a la reina, que siempre la quiso y el rey... solo me molestaba

De un salto, Hiko se alejo un poco del sacerdote, metiendo su espada en la vaina, el sacerdote se acerco y se preparo con su báculo.

He oído de esta técnica...

Y sabes que te pasara cuando la haga

Ya lo veremos...

Ese golpe, tan solo duro una fracción de segundo, Hiko desenfundo su espada a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras el sacerdote apenas logro cubrirse con su báculo, que se partió limpiamente en 2, pero Hiko detuvo su técnica, cuando el sacerdote callo, dejándole la espada en su cuello.

Sacerdote: ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor no me mates!

El sacerdote se arrastro hacia atrás lastimeramente

Yo... yo jamás te he echo nada, no me mates a mi

Intentaste matar a mi única familia...

Eso significa que tú eres...

La espada de Hijo bajo rápidamente, mientras un chorro de sangre empezó a correr por las rocas.

Robin, Raven y C.B. habían llegado a una segunda enorme habitación, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, pero Raven los guiaba sin ningún problema, cuando llegaron a una parte, una enorme luz se dejo ver, desde el techo de la habitación, al momento de cerrarla, los 3 amigos cayeron en la oscuridad.

Como las cosas pasaron diferentes para cada uno, los pondré por separado.

Robin abrió los ojos, al sentir una luz en sus pupilas, se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a la enorme carpa de un circo, un circo que se le hacia familiar...

Caminando automáticamente, llego a un carro del circo, asomándose por la ventana, se sorprendió al verse a el mismo, unos años antes, poniéndose un traje del trapecio, su madre estaba a su lado...

Se apoyo tocando el cristal con sus manos, su madre era tal como la había visto en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños, un montón de emociones lo embargo al ver como lo abrasaba y lo preparaba para el espectáculo, poco a poco se acerco a la puerta, cuando oyó unas voces.

Tu tiempo se ha terminado

Por favor, les tendré el dinero

Si es asi, entonces queremos el triple

¡No tengo tanto dinero!

Ese no es nuestro problema, nos darás el dinero a menos que no quieras... nuestra protección...

Robin camino, quedándose un poco en las sombras y vio a su padre, meterse lentamente al remolque, mientras 2 hombres que el conoció como 2 mafiosos que fueron asesinados después del accidente, y pronto comprendió todo.

Siguió caminando, siguiéndolos, cuando vio a los 2 hombres, reunirse con un tercero, a pesar de que no estaba maquillado, reconoció a esa persona como el Guasón

Asi que se negaron a pagar... al jefe no le gustara, encárguense de el -Guasón-

No se preocupe, ya lo hemos arreglado, se llevaran una buena sorpresa en el trapecio.

Robin escucho lo ultimo y rápidamente corrió hacia aquel lugar, parte de la carpa estaba abierta, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo... sus padres estaban en el trapecio, saltaron, la cuerda se rompió y los 3 cayeron

Robin solo alcanzo a ver a Batman saltando hacia el en medio de la multitud aterrorizada, en medio del salto, Batman lo atrapo y lo deposito en el suelo... todo había ocurrido frente a sus ojos.

Robin se puso loco de furia, detrás de el los 3 hombres reían mirando el pequeño "espectáculo", Robin volteo y se puso frente a ellos

¿He? ¿Quien eres tú?

¡Matenlo! –Guasón-

Los 2 hombres sacaron sus armas, pero Robin estaba loco de furia, rápidamente corrió hacia los 2 bandidos, sacando sus shurikens, los shurikens se incrustaron en la cabeza de los hombres que cayeron pesadamente, el guasón retrocedió

Espera... tranquilo...

¡¡Tú fuiste desde un principio el que mato a mis padres!

Robin salto y sacando parte de una navaja, la enterró en lo profundo del estomago del guasón, este se inclino un poco, ocultando su rostro, pero después, su voz sonó grave y amenazadora.

No... Yo no lo hice... tu llegaste tarde... no pudiste salvarlos...

La cara del guasón lo miro, con ojos de locura y lo tomo de los hombros

¡¡¡TU LOS MATASTE ROBIN! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

El guasón empezó a zarandearlo, riendo como un maniaco.

Raven caminaba por un oscuro lugar, a su alrededor había varias rocas volando, había reconocido que estaba en su mente, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Regresa... regresa... regresa...

Raven volteo, detrás de el había unos pajaritos negros con varios ojos de color rojo

Váyanse

Los pájaros quedaron en ese lugar, Raven se sorprendió, era la primera vez que esas criaturas no la obedecían, en su mente ocurría lo que ella mandara, al menos de que esa no fuera...

Exacto... no lo es...

Raven volteo, la Raven de capa roja apareció de una roca, sus 6 ojos brillaban con intensidad

No puede ser, ira, tú no debes estar aquí

No soy ira... soy odio y no te pertenezco a ti

¿Entonces a quien?

A mi... hija

Raven volteo, Trigon estaba detrás de ella

¿Que es lo que quieres?

Tu siempre te negaste a obedecerte, a aceptar tu destino, es hora de que pagues el precio

Sea lo que sea es mejor a lo que quieres hacer

El precio es este, ¡La muerte de os que interfirieron con mis planes!

Raven miro y en unas columnas, estaban los 5 titanes restantes, atados a unas enormes columnas de roca

¡No lo hagas!

Tu les hiciste esto, los metiste en este problema, es hora de que termine

Trigon lanzo un rayo hacia Robin que quedo hecho polvo en el acto

¡¡Robin!

Raven corrió hacia ellos, cuando el segundo rayo salio sobre ella y golpeo a Star Fire, mientras Trigon solo reía y pasaba con el siguiente titán.

C.B. se levanto, sobandose la cabeza, cuando volteo, estaba en un enorme coliseo vació.

¿Que hago aquí?...

Lee apareció en un enorme palco, enfrente de el

Solo estas haciendo lo que debes hacer bestia, aquí tienes a tus victimas

¿Que?

En un palco enfrente, apareció Terra, estaba encadenada y no se podía mover.

¿Terra?

Ahora es hora de que comience el espectáculo...

C.B. no sabia que ocurría, cuando de repente empezó a retorcerse de dolor, el cabello empezó a salir de su cuerpo y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras

¡¡Que me ocurre!

Solo tu peor miedo, ahora bestia, matala

C.-B... no lo hagas... por favor...

Terra estaba tirada en el suelo, apenas se podía mover

Claro que... Arrrrrggggg

Se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, cuando veía a Terra, solo escuchaba una voz: Matala, matala matala...

¿Que sucede?...aaaaaaaaaaaaa... yo no quiero matarla. No puedo matarla!

Este lugar hace realidad tus peores terrores en tu mente.

C.B. solo había temido una cosa en su vida, volver a perder el control como bestia, y lastimar a quien amas quería

Pagaras por quitarme a Raven

Yo no te quite... nada

Lo hiciste y es momento de que hagas realidad tu mayor temor, ¡matala!

C.B. solo evitaba controlarse, cuando de repente pensó... Terra no era quien mas amaba... ya no... El hechizo tenia al propio Lee como punto débil

Entonces lo haré!

¡¡¿Que!

C.B. salto y se convirtió en un gigantesco Leo, atacando el cuerpo inerte de Terra, en el momento en que sus garras la tocaron, la escena desapareció y se encontró de nuevo en la habitación en la que habían entrado, Robin y Raven jadeaban a su lado, parecían agotados

Parece que nos salvaste...

No,.. Fuiste tú

C.B. miro a Raven, la cual se sonrojo mucho pero también sin entender nada

Creo que mejor nos vamos... jeje... o los dejo solos?

Ambos se sonrojaron de golpe, y de inmediato entraron por la siguiente entrada, esta vez, al llegar ahí, solo había una estatua gigantesca de un extraño guerrero con su armadura, debía medir unos 20 metros, detrás de el, se veía la puerta.

Es fácil ¡sigamos! –C.B.-

Los 3 corrieron hacia la puerta cuando un fuerte temblor los hizo detenerse y ante sus ojos la estatua se comenzó a levantar, tomando una enorme hacha

Yo soy el guardián de esta puerta y no dejare pasar a nadie por aquí...

Los 3 chicos solo retrocedieron mientras el gigante se levantaba por completo frente a ellos.

Hola! Espero que este capitulo les guste, lo hice un poquito mas largo que los otros por el retraso n.n

Si les gusto dejen reviews XD


	22. Chapter 22

Los 3 chicos solo retrocedieron mientras el gigante se levantaba por completo frente a ellos.

No los dejare pasar

Ya lo veremos

Robin se lanzo contra el gigante pero este simplemente dio un fuerte pisotón creando un fuerte terremoto que lo hizo quedarse inmóvil, el gigante se preparaba para pisar a Robin cuando una enorme roca atravesó el techo del castillo, Terra, Star Fire, Ayama y Slade estaban en ella.

La roca siguió hacia adelante y todos saltaron en el momento en que esta chocaba con el rostro de la estatua, pero nada le ocurrió, solo se volteo y miro inexpresivamente a los titanes.

Váyanse de aquí, no puedo dejarlos pasar

No me digas

Terra levanto varias rocas y las lanzo contra el moustro, pero solo chocaron contra el sin hacerle ni un rasguño

No funciono o.o –Terra-

Habrá que golpearlo con algo más fuerte

Ayama levanto su espada y rápidamente lanzo un sablazo, una gran corriente de aire salio de esta (la misma del monje del viento) y choco contra el gigante, abriéndole un gran corte, pero este se cerro por completo

Es fuerte –Ayama-

Este... ¿y como llegaron aquí? ¬¬ -C.B.-

Había señales –Terra-

¿Señales? O.O –Robin-

Chicos... mejor se quitan –C.B.-

Voltearon y vieron al gigante levantar su hacha, lograron esquivarla justo a tiempo mientras esta daba un enorme agujero en el suelo, el gigante levanto el hacha de nuevo y se preparo para un nuevo golpe, donde Slade y Raven habían caído, Raven rápidamente se transformo en cuervo y escapo, pero Slade se quedo ahí, cuando el hacha bajo Slade corrió y saltando sobre el mango del hacha, le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente al moustro.

Un gran fulgor salio de su mano y el moustro cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, Slade cayó suavemente de pie

¿Como hiciste eso?

Muy sencillo, solo un arma mágica puede vencer esa cosa, y aquí tengo una

Les enseño la mano, donde brillaba el anillo de Trigon, se veían unos pequeños surcos donde había sido reparado.

El gigante se levanto nuevamente

Han osado robar el anillo de Azar... ahora ya no les permitiré que se marchen de aquí

El gigante lanzo otro golpe fuerte, el anillo de Slade brillo y se creo una fuerte barrera que lo protegía contra el golpe, apenas deteniendo el hacha a unos centímetros de su rostro

Los demás titanes atacaban al gigante pero este simplemente no hacia caso de sus ataques, como si no lo sintieran, mientras la barrera empezaba a romperse

Un arma echa con magia... es cierto

Robin se llevo la mano a la espalda, en el momento en que la barrera cedía, un gran rayo de luz corto el hacha en 2, Robin traía la espada que había encontrado, esta brillaba y lanzaba fuertes chispas doradas.

La espada ¿Por que hace eso? –Star-

No lo se –Robin-

Han robado también la espada del rey ¡¡eso es imperdonable!

Estiro su mano y apareció en ella otra hacha, Robin se lanzo hacia el gigante pero este desapareció rápidamente, una gran sombra lo hizo ver hacia arriba, el gigante hacia dado un enorme salto y caía sobre el.

¡¡Robin!

Todos corrieron hacia donde Robin estaba, con la espada clavada en el suelo, esta brillaba mas y mas lanzando grandes descargas que hacían que Robin estuviera a punto de soltarla, cuando todos se acercaron a el, la espada voló de las manos de Robin

El gigante cayo con gran fuerza, todo al rededor estaba lleno de humo

¿Que?

El humo se disipo, la espada estaba en manos de Raven, ella no sabia como había llegado a sus manos ni tampoco como el arma no pesaba nada, aun cuando estuviera sosteniendo casi todo el peso del gigante, cuando sintió una presencia calida en ella, la joya de su frente brillaba con un gran poder que no era suyo

Padre...

El gigante se levanto, mirándola fijamente, los titanes se pusieron frente a ella, pero el gigante soltó su hacha, el suelo tembló cuando esta cayó y cuando el gigante se arrodillo frente a ellos

Raven... heredera de Azarath, estoy a sus servicios, mi señora

Todos voltearon a verlo, cuando se levanto haciendo una reverencia

¡¿Como! O.O

¿Por que nos impedías el paso si estas con nosotros? –C.B.-

Yo te lo puedo responder... hasta ahora no estaba seguro de que habías recibió la esencia de tu padre real, por que eres hija de Trigon, pero ahora estoy seguro, esta creatura vive de tus poderes, es el guardián del castillo de Azarath, después de la desaparición de tu padre, el debió volver a ser estatua y ahora que tu te acercaste, tu magia le devolvió su vida –Slade-

¡Entonces tenemos un amigo más!

¡Star no!

Star como siempre había ido a dar uno de sus abrazos rompe espaldas pero apenas lograba abarcar un dedo del gigante

Nunca cambiara ¬¬ -Robin-

Si que es rara –Ayama-

Entonces debemos seguir, hay que ir por Lee –Robin-

No podrán

Todos voltearon a ver al gigante, recoger de nuevo su hacha

¿Piensas impedirlo? –Raven-

No señora, pero solo alguien con poderes mágicos puede entrar a la última habitación de este templo, los demás no podrán pasar

¡No podemos dejarla sola!

C.B... Parece que tendremos que hacerlo –Robin-

No... –C.B.-

Con gusto le abriré la puerta, señora

... esta bien... –Raven-

Raven

Toma y acompáñala

Slade le arrojo el anillo a C.B. este se lo puso y sintió un extraño calor a su alrededor.

Si...C.B.-

Es hora...

El gigante los subió en su mano y los llevo hasta la última de las habitaciones.

Dentro de la habitación, Lee estaba tirado en el suelo, tomándose de la cabeza, unas grandes marcas rojas aparecían por su cuerpo y su cara y escuchaba una voz espectral, la de Trigon

Me has fallado

No lo he echo

Me fallaste, quería la vida de Raven y no me la has entregado...

Se la dare mi señor... se la dare... lo prometo...

Hazlo o muere...

Lee se levanto pesadamente mientras las puertas de su habitación crujían por grandes embestidas, corrió y tomo a tiempo una espada, cuando la puerta y la pared fue despedazada y el filo de una gran hacha entro por esta, Raven y C.B. entraron en la habitación

Asi que han venido...

Vinimos por ti –C.B.-

Ya veremos

Lee salto y le lanzo una estocada a C.B. pero este se transformo en ratón y la espada paso por detrás del, Raven ataco con su espada y Lee apenas lo alcanzo a bloquear, pero haciéndola resbalar la tiro, en ese momento C.B, se transformaba en León y lo embestía quitándolo de encima de Raven...

Star Fire con rayos en sus manos golpeaba fuertemente una gran barrera invisible, Amaya, Slade, Robin y Terra flotaban sobre una gran roca, cuando una voz los distrajo, voltearon y vieron al maestro Hiko, que de un salto aterrizaba en la roca

Asi nunca podrán abrir este lugar

El gigante nos dijo que sin magia no podríamos entrar, que es imposible –Robin-

¿Y eso los ha detenido alguna vez? a un lado

Hiko hizo a un lado su capa y se preparo para lanzar un golpe a la barrera

En la habitación la pelea seguía, mientras el gigante intentaba entrar, C.B. transformado en una versión pequeña de la enorme Manticora que habían visto lanzaba golpes con su cola a Lee, que los esquivaba rápidamente, incluso transformándose en cuervo como Raven lo hacia, pero esta también lo golpeaba con su espada, que lo dañaba incluso estando asi, Lee en un minuto salto sobre C.B. y le lanzo un enorme rayo a la boca abierta (que como ya vimos, era el punto débil del moustro) y este lanzo un gran rugido, cuando cayo gritando, de su boca salía humo.

¡¡C.B.!

En el instante en que Raven se volteo, sintió que algo frió y filoso le corría por la espalda, Lee le había echo un profundo corte en ella, Raven se inclino, adolorida

¿Lo vez Trigon? ¡¡¡Yo gane y ahora Azarath es mí...

Una espada había salido volando desde la piedra, atravesando por completo el pecho de Lee, que cayo al suelo al lado de Raven, estaba muerto, Raven solo logro voltearse cuando sintió el clásico abraso rompe espaldas de Star...

¡¡¡AMIGA RAVEN!

Star!

Todos los demás titanes estaban entrando por el agujero de la pared, cuando Hiko solamente se acerco y arranco la espada del cuerpo de Lee, este fue cubierto por marcas rojas y se quemo ahí mismo

Ahora pagara el precio de fallarle a Trigon, que es peor que la muerte. –Hiko-

Raven sonrió levemente, cuando sus demás amigos fueron a abrasarla y C.B. se levantaba...

Un rato después...

¡¡Que no se casaron!

No n.n, ¿verdad cuñado?

Arella miraba sonriente a Hiko que estaba sonrojado a más no poder, todos los Titanes excepto Raven y C.B. estaban en la habitación

¿Y por que le dice cuñado? –Robin-

Es mi tío ¿verdad tío Hiko?

NO me llames asi ¬¬

Asi que por eso vino cuando su hermano desapareció –Terra-

Eso aclara muchas cosas –C.B.-

Excepto por que no están casados ¬¬ -Ciborg-

C.B. y Raven se sonrojaron a más no poder

Pues verán... este... lo que paso fue... que como Lee se quería casar con Raven... nosotros si nos casamos... solo por palabra de Arella, pero nunca nos casamos realmente... –C.B.-

Y aun asi se fueron de luna de miel ¿He?

Terra miro picara a C.B. y Raven...

Y ahora que piensan hacer? ¿Si se casaran o se quedaran separados? –Ciborg-

Raven y C.B. se miraron unos segundos a la cara...

Unos días después, en el castillo había una gran fiesta, todos los habitantes del reino estaba reunidos, celebrando una boda doble, Terra y Star derramaban lagrimas mientras Ciborg y Robin intentaban aguantarse la risa, viendo la cara de nerviosismo de una de las novias, cuando se acercaron, Arella, tomada del brazo de Hiko y Raven, del de C.B. se acercaron cuando Ayama, la nueva Sacerdotisa de Azar los única, recitando un conjuro sagrado, Raven y C.B. se dieron un pequeño beso mientras la multitud gritaba y vitoreaba, por la unión de esas parejas.

Raven volteo, todos sus amigos también aplaudían, por un momento se sintió extrañada al ver al gigante también de pie afuera del castillo, cuando noto que Slade no estaba en la boda, ni que lo había vuelto a ver después de la pelea con Lee, en eso pensaba cuando Arella subió para hablar

Arella: Ahora que he vuelto a mi salud he llegado a pensar que no es justo, tener a nuestra princesa encerrada en este castillo, ahora los ciudadanos de este Reino ya hemos sido testigos de su valor y hemos tenido pruebas de que cuando sea la hora, ella volverá aquí para gobernar

Madre...

Por esa razón, hemos decidido que Raven vuelva a la tierra

¿Que? –Raven-

Hija... hace años que yo te estoy evitando y que he estado haciendo un infierno de tu vida... esperamos todos aquí que vuelvas con nosotros pronto, pero ahora, solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi permiso y puedes hacer esa elección

Raven volteo... solo le tomo unos segundos para responder...

Me quedo con mis amigos...

Todo el pueblo grito mientras Hiko y Arella abrasaban a sus nuevos yernos, y el pueblo ovacionaba a los nuevos héroes de su mundo...

Unos días después Raven y los demás titanes regresaron a la tierra, acompañados por grandes regalos y grandes recuerdos.

La vida que Raven tanto había extrañado no había cambiado mucho, Slade había vuelto a ser el gran villano en la tierra que seguía atacándolos, aunque ahora no lo hacia de manera letal, los villanos de la tierra pronto fueron testigos de lo que los titanes habían aprendido a hacer mientras estaban en azarath y como siempre habían aprendido a combatirlos, comenzando de nuevo la vida que habían dejado atrás hace 6 años (pasaron un año en Azarath)

Solo un pequeño cambio había en esa nueva vida, de vez en cuando C.B. y Raven desaparecían, Robin y los demás no se preocupaban ya que sabían que ambos iban a visitar una lapida.

Este ya es un año desde su muerte...

Aun asi, no creo que el este triste, sabiendo que tu estas feliz

Milagro, maduras ¬¬

Sip... Oye ¬¬

Raven beso a su esposo en una mejilla, mientras ellos se alejaban de la lapida, donde unas flores frescas acababan de ser dejadas, en la lapida decía: "Carel"...

Fin

Bueno aquí esta el final de mi fic

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Ya pronto tendré uno nuevo publicado pero mientras déjenme reviews XD

Adiós n.n


End file.
